


Age Reversal

by Aria6



Series: A Coyote's Stories [57]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Hollows can be assholes, Immortal!Starrk, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria6/pseuds/Aria6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: This is immortal!Starrk again. ^_^</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is immortal!Starrk again. ^_^

Starrk padded through the halls of Los Noches, pausing occasionally to examine a corpse. By and large, the corpses were shinigami. But there were definitely a few arrancar interspersed among them.

Just recently, a large group of shinigami had come to Los Noches. Starrk had no idea why and while he'd been tempted to drive them away, he'd detected an entirely too familiar power. That had led him to lay low, using a retaining collar to help suppress his reiatsu. His wing was massive and when it had been designed, Lilynette had insisted on a 'proper den' being put in. That was a concealed room, a little bolt hole. For quite some time, Starrk had made himself comfortable and slept.

Then a group of numeros had staged an attack on the invaders. Starrk had felt the power being unleashed and he'd _thought_ the former adjuchas had been doomed, but they must have done something insanely clever because the strongest spark on the battlefield – the one he knew to be the man in pink – had abruptly flared out. That had immediately caught his attention and he'd been tempted to jump in – he didn't like shinigami much – but he'd held off. Largely because he didn't like these particular arrancar much, either. He recognized many of the reiatsu signatures and they were unpleasantly rabid.

Now he was exploring the remains of the conflict and it had gone quite badly for the shinigami. But where was the one in pink, the taichou he'd fought? He hadn't found the man's corpse yet. And how had those weak arrancar killed him? He must have died. The way his reiatsu had suddenly vanished had been very decisive.

Then he heard cold, cruel laughter and sighed internally. Adjuchas… they could be so incredibly brutal, when the chance came to them. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he went to see what they were amusing themselves with.

'It' was a young shinigami. To Starrk's senses he had a reasonable amount of potential but the power was very raw, untrained. And he would never get a chance to grow into it. Three of the arrancar were playing with him, darting around him in confusing patterns. Every so often, they would dart in and slash him, triple teaming the young man with the ease of long practice. Starrk watched with empty eyes, wondering why they had singled this one out for their play. And if they intended to just tear him to pieces, slowly, or if they would use him for other things.

It was the latter. As two of them distracted the Shinigami, the third went in for the 'kill'. Although that was only in the sense that he grabbed the young man from behind. Starrk could hear the panic in his voice as he was disarmed and forced down.

"Please stop! I'm only sixteen!" Starrk froze at that before feeling a sudden rage. A red haze crossed his vision and before he even thought about it, he was moving. The other arrancar hardly even registered his presence before they died. He killed them with hands that suddenly sprouted claws, removing throats with casual ease. He came out of his rage as he stood over the shinigami, who stared up at him with wide eyes, a bit of blood splattered across his cheek. Starrk stared back, almost speechless. He hadn't really meant to do that…

For a moment, he examined the shinigami. He was a handsome boy, with straight hair cut off at his shoulders. His eyes were grey and he had the beginnings of a beard, although it was more hopeful now than anything. Starrk thought he was as young as he'd claimed, although that made him curious. Why would the shinigami bring such an immature soul reaper with them?

"…Hm." Starrk sucked the blood off his fingers, glancing around. He was vaguely aware of the boy scooting away and grabbed his weapons, but paid it no mind. The child was about as threatening as a newborn puppy. Then he noticed something that made him blink. A pink kimono, discarded on the floor and heavily stained with blood. "…?" Glancing around, he looked for anything out of place.

There was plenty. The first thing, of course, was the boy himself. He was standing now, holding his weapons in the ready position with shaking hands. His face was white… no doubt he'd sensed Starrk's power when he'd killed the others… but he was prepared to defend himself. What interested Starrk, though, was the white coat he was wearing. Haori? Yes, that was the word. It was extremely familiar.

The other thing that was out of place was the large, silvery weapon lying on the floor. Keeping a tiny bit of attention on the boy, he walked over to it and carefully picked it up. It was a gun, but a large one, the size of a rifle. He examined it thoughtfully before speaking over his shoulder.

"What is this?" He asked, not expecting much of an answer.

"I don't know." The boy said without thought and Starrk nodded to himself. This youngling was no master of misdirection, not yet. Lifting up the gun he rested it on his shoulder and aimed it at a wall before pressing the trigger. A white light surged out and Starrk easily controlled the weapon as it bucked against him. Vaguely, he wondered if one of the numeros had died trying to hold it. This was a powerful thing…

The reiatsu ball hit the wall and the wall abruptly vanished, a great hole opening. More holes opened behind and Starrk was glad that Los Noches was well built. This would not compromise the structure. Little things rained down and a huge pile of something suddenly hit the floor. Carefully setting the weapon down, he went to the broken wall and examined it. There was a pile of sand… kneeling down, he ran the white grains through his fingers thoughtfully. Wasn't Los Noches made of hardened sand?

"Ah." Now he knew what that weapon was. Based on Inoue Orihime's powers, it was Szayel's attempt to replicate her 'rejection' ability through technology. Insanely dangerous and it had only been in the testing stages before Los Noches had been overrun. Aizen hadn't been willing to take something so unstable with him to Karakura town. "…Those fools." To play with such a thing… but no doubt they'd felt there was nothing to lose. How else could they defeat taichou-san?

"H-Hey…" Starrk pushed himself to his feet, glancing over at the shinigami. "Who are you?" He sounded like he was trying very hard to be brave. Starrk quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada." He said briefly and the boy nodded, although there was no true recognition in his eyes. "And you?" He asked although he was sure he knew.

"Kyoraku Shunsui, second son of the Kyoraku clan." The teenager responded automatically and Starrk nodded. As he'd suspected. "Where am I?" He sounded confused and frightened, beneath his brave front.

"Los Noches." That clearly meant nothing to him so Starrk amplified. "Hueco Mundo." Still nothing. Didn't he know anything? A young pup, barely weaned… "The place hollows live." He specified and the young man swallowed, hard. Glancing around one final time, Starrk snagged the weapon again. It was too powerful to leave lying around. He would find a nice, secure place to store it then go back to his sleep. He turned to walk away –

"Hey!" Starrk ignored the call and easily avoided the grasping hand, frowning at the owner. What did the cub think he was doing? "You can't just leave me here! Take me home this instant!" That made Starrk give the boy a stare full of sheer disbelief.

"Do you presume to order me?" He asked and the teenager blinked before swallowing, hard.

"…My family would give you a reward for returning me." He said after a moment and Starrk paused before sighing and reaching up to massage his forehead. This was… annoying. He wanted to go back to sleep.

"They would not. I am an arrancar." That meant nothing to the child. "I am the Primera Espada. Think of me as the hollow equivalent to a shinigami taichou." He said simply and the boy's eyes went to the bones on his neck, the hole on his chest. "I am under a sentence of death in Soul Society." Although that would make him seek them out, if only they could grant it. Alas, death seemed to be denied to him. The boy edged closer, a bit of fascination on his face.

"So that's… real?" Starrk twitched a little but allowed the teenager to touch the edges of his hollow hole. The ghostly sensation of his fingers just brushing it was odd. "It feels tingly and… soft?" He said, sliding his fingers deeper and applying a bit of pressure to the inside. Starrk blinked as he registered a rather pleasant feeling. Frowning, he took a step back and the teenager looked abashed. "Uh, I'm sorry."

"It is fine. That is just a sensitive spot." He said, waving away the apology. It hadn't felt bad… rather the opposite, which would likely fluster the boy more if he knew. "I must go." He turned away again, slouching off towards his wing of the fortress. Then he stopped. "Why are you following me?" He considered jumping into sonido and doing a lap around the fortress to lose the boy, but he wasn't sure how good the teenager was at shunpo. He might, just possibly, be able to keep up. And it would be so much effort… the young taichou-san looked at him in a particularly lost, pathetic fashion.

"Please, I – I don't know what to do. I don't know how I got here! I was in my classes and then suddenly I was here…" The teenager protested and Starrk grimaced to himself. "I can't… what am I supposed to do?" Die. That was what he would do, if Starrk did nothing. For a moment the Espada considered the matter.

Leaving the child to his fate was an attractive option. He owed taichou-san nothing, after all. However, part of him felt a bit sick at the thought. Kyoraku Shunsui WAS a child, a pup, just barely out of the nest. And the gun that had rendered him so was based on powers that defied nature. Was this change permanent? Would it eventually wear off? Starrk had no idea. Even Szayel likely had possessed no clue.

The obvious option, of course, was to make a garganta and dump the child somewhere in Soul Society. But Starrk did not like that idea even the slightest bit. The last time he'd made a garganta there, something had _happened._ It had felt like a sucking sensation and making the garganta back home had been exceedingly difficult. If not for his power, he could not have done it. Were the shinigami attempting to trap any hollow visitors? Starrk thought the answer was yes. And if there was any fear he had, it was being captured. _To catch a fox in a box and never let him go…_ Starrk flinched as the child's rhyme ran through his head. What a cruel reality that would be.

So if going to Soul Society was out and leaving the child to die was out, that left… what? Taking care of him until the shinigami came to fetch him? Surely they would, when they realized how abysmally their mission here had failed. What had they even been looking for? Starrk brushed that aside. Shunsui couldn't tell him and none of the others seemed to be alive. Was he really going to take care of his enemy?

"…Come with me." Starrk finally said. This was stupid. He knew it was stupid. But if he wasn't going to let the pup die, he needed to stay close. Shunsui trailed after him like the puppy he'd mentally labelled the boy and Starrk sighed to himself.

This was going to be odd, to say the least.

* * *

"Uh… this is where you live?" The teenager looked around at the cushions dubiously as Starrk nodded, taking a seat on one of them and immediately flopping over. He'd been doing so much. He was so _tired…_ "Is there any food?"

"Oh kami." Food? Was he supposed to spoon feed the brat? "I just want to sleep…" This was all too much.

"You… get up you peasant!" There was a strange ring to the boy's voice and Starrk looked up, glaring, to meet angry grey eyes. "I haven't eaten in… I have no idea how long! And I don't have anything but a – a sake bottle!" He pulled it out of his pocket, regarding it with confusion before shaking his head and putting it away. "Get me something!" Such an imperious demand… Starrk was tempted to remove his face.

"Guh." Instead, he rubbed his face and schooled himself to patience. This was like a puppy chewing on his feet for attention. A hungry puppy. "Just wait here. I'll see what I can find. Don't expect much." He warned. Shunsui nodded, gingerly taking a seat as Starrk headed out with a quick sonido.

It was all too much effort but if it had to be done, it had to be done. He quickly ransacked the kitchen, looking for any shinigami food that was still edible. There was actually quite a bit, thankfully. Gathering an assortment of cans and jars, he brought them back to his wing. Surely the teenager would find some of it to be edible.

And he did, but there was another problem.

"Starrk?" He was trying. To. Sleep! Starrk pried open one eye, looking at what was being pushed into his face. A can? "How do I open this? I've never seen anything like it before…" Argh! Reaching up, he tore the lid off the can with his fingers. The food inside almost staged an escape but Shunsui caught the slimy mess before it could slip out. What was it? Meat? "Uh, thank you."

"No… problem…" Starrk grumbled before dropping his head again. He just wanted to –

"AHHH!" Starrk almost jumped out of his skin at that scream. "What is THAT?"

"What is what?" He asked groggily before looking around. That little hollow, the one that had followed Yammy around, was sitting nearby and wagging his tail. "It's a hollow. It's harmless, ignore it." He grumbled, dropping his head again. Why was this child so annoying? He was rivaling Lilynette. He just wanted to sleep…

"It looks like a dog. Can I pet it?" Shunsui asked and Starrk rubbed his eyes. Why wasn't he sleeping yet?

"Sure. Have fun." He waved vaguely. He knew Kukkapuro wouldn't hurt Shunsui. It was just a weak little thing, of no account to anyone. And if the damned thing would keep the boy distracted, he'd kiss it. There were a few sounds and he was just drifting off when –

"Starrk?" AH WHY? "What's its name?"

"Kukkapuro." He growled, keeping his eyes closed. This was BEYOND annoying now.

"What does it eat?" What. Was. This?!

"Shunsui. I need to sleep." Starrk said, finally running out of patience. It was time to put the pup in his place. "I haven't slept in at least five hours." For him that was a very long time. There was a rustle on the other cushion and Starrk opened his eyes to see Shunsui peering down at him, a small, amused smile on his face.

"Five hours? You know, normal people don't need to sleep every five hours." He said and Starrk glared up at him.

"If I don't get my naps I start getting homicidal. Now let. Me. Sleep!" He snarled and the teenager looked taken aback before retreating with a mumbled apology. Starrk dropped his head back and was finally able to drift off to sleep, to the sounds of Shunsui playing with Kukkapuro.

This situation might be odd beyond words, but he would just have to go with it for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Starrk woke up very rudely, when his pillow was yanked out from under him.

"Wake up you lazy peasant!" Shunsui definitely was fond of that insult, Starrk noticed woozily as he lay face down on the floor. "How long do you sleep anyway?"

"Forever, if only I could." Starrk grumbled, forcing himself to move. As he did, he evaluated himself. He'd been allowed to sleep for a good length of time, he would be fine for a while. "Sleep is the little death. That is why I seek it so avidly…" Nothing made him feel better than sleep. "What do you need?" Surely the pup did not need more tending?

"Nothing really. I'm just bored." Ah, the common complaint of younglings everywhere. Starrk had a feeling he would be hearing it a great deal. "And, um… I forgot to thank you. For saving me from them." He said reluctantly and Starrk had the feeling this boy rarely thanked anyone for anything.

"It is nothing." Starrk waved away the thanks before considering what to do. "..Hn." He still had the books he'd scavenged from Tosen's den. Shuffling to his feet, he went to the corner of the room and carefully pried open the floor –

"I had no idea that was there!" And of course the puppy would stick his nose in. "What do you have in there?" Literally, as Shunsui shoved his head past him to see. Starrk smiled tolerantly.

"These are my things. I hid them from my Lilynette." Saying her name hurt, but to live was to experience loss. "Books, mainly." The cards and candies had been in Lilynette's stash. They both liked to hide things, likely their wolf hollow instincts. Perhaps he should fetch her things for Shunsui? Yes, he should, but that could wait until later. "Would you like something to read?"

"Oh please! I didn't want to bother you but I've been so bored…" Starrk smiled at that. Shunsui looked over the books before selecting one. "I can keep up with my studies." He said optimistically and Shunsui noted that he'd selected a book on the laws of Soul Society. How incredibly boring. How had it even ended up in his pile? He must have taken it by mistake. Selecting a mystery novel for himself, he settled in to read.

For a time, things were peaceful. Of course, that could not last.

"…None of this is right." Shunsui muttered, flipping through the book. "This isn't what I've been learning." He sounded almost petulant. "Don't you have any up to date books?" He complained and that made Starrk laugh.

"You are the one that is out of date." Amusing and the look Shunsui gave him was uncomprehending. Starrk considered trying to explain but then decided it was all far too much effort. "Read something else."

"…Fine." Shunsui almost pouted as he set the book aside and rummaged for something more suitable. Starrk sighed to himself. He would have to explain what had happened but surely he could do it later… "Starrk? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He would always accept questions. The teenager chewed his lip for a moment before venturing his.

"You're a hollow, a, um, hollow taichou… why did you save me?" He asked and Starrk hesitated a moment.

"Because you are just a cub and they meant to rape you." He finally responded. In retrospect, he regretted it slightly. The adjuchas could not have understood what sixteen meant. They judged maturity by power and while Shunsui was young and unformed, his power was strong. And his body had the appearance of an adult, if you did not know any better. The boy looked at him wide eyed.

"No, never!" That sudden outburst made Starrk blink. "I would die before being dishonored that way!"

"Dishonor?" Starrk couldn't help but feel amused. "You use the word oddly, pup. Honor is what you carry within your heart. Another cannot take it away." He said firmly before going back to his book. Then he sensed Shunsui shifting and looked up to see the pup was much closer to him, his expression very intent.

"What do you mean?" He demanded and Starrk blinked. This reaction seemed odd to him. But then he shrugged and did his best.

"Honor is the code of behavior you follow. Is this not so?" He asked and the boy frowned before nodding. "Then another person's actions cannot take it away from you. Only your own deeds can dishonor you." That seemed perfectly logical to him although he did understand what Shunsui meant. Being defiled, particularly by hollows… of course shinigami would see the victim as unclean. That did not make it right, however. There was a long, quiet moment before Shunsui spoke again.

"What if you have a choice?" He asked, his voice soft. Starrk blinked at him. A choice? "Between… that… and dying?"

"Ah." That made more sense. "Keep in mind that I am a hollow and my code is not the same as yours." He said after a moment. Shinigami mores and morals were no doubt different from the vasto lorde. And Starrk was unique anyway. Shunsui nodded. "I would see a choice to endure pain, rather than embracing death, as heroic." He felt a vague twist in his heart as he said that, and knew why. It was a bit hypocritical coming from one who could not die. "Sometimes, death is the easy way out." Starrk looked at his book, unseeing. "I would know all about that." He'd been seeking that way out for so long… the younglings' voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Heroic? Why would you say that?" Shunsui questioned and Starrk wondered why this was so important to him. Frowning, he gazed into that young, open face before responding.

"Because if you are alive, you can become stronger. You can avenge yourself, better yourself, have… everything you should have." He said and saw the boy swallow. That was resonating with him. But why was he so concerned about this question? Starrk hadn't been paying much attention at first but now he was and could see Shunsui was deeply involved in this. "If you die, you are dead. The story is over; there is no more. Which requires more courage?"

"Yes." Shunsui almost breathed the word and Starrk stared at him, surprised. "My… my father wouldn't agree." He said after a moment and Starrk shrugged.

"Not everyone sees it the same way. And I am a hollow. Survival is the strongest instinct." Any adjuchas or vasto lorde would easily understand his point of view. And if they did not agree they would consider themselves odd, not him. "Why is this so important to you?" He asked, deciding to be blunt. There was a sharp, indrawn breath and a pause.

"No reason." Shunsui said and Starrk was certain he was lying. But perhaps it was better not to press. "…Could you teach me to fight?" He asked and Starrk blinked at the thought. Taichou-san would certainly not have needed that! But if the change was permanent, which it might be, the pup would need to relearn his skills.

"If you wish." It would be something to do, at least. And his life was full of endless boredom, particularly without his Lilynette. It might be diverting to teach Shunsui… later. "For now, read your book." He was enjoying the story although he'd read it many times before. Still, when he lost himself in books the fantasy became all new. Shunsui nodded, retreating to his cushions and Starrk gave his story his full attention.

He preferred his life to be orderly and now it was time for reading.

* * *

Starrk paused to regard the moon of Hueco Mundo. Aizen's sun was gone from Los Noches, to his slight relief. The starkness of the white sands, the bright blue of the sky, had been wearing for him. He much preferred the eternal darkness –

"ARGH!" And he stepped to the side, allowing the puppy trying to nip him to pass on by. "STARRK! STOP THAT! Pay attention when we're fighting!"

"…Hn." Did he really have to? Well, perhaps it was polite. "Alright." Devoting his attention to the boy, Starrk tried to slow his movements as much as possible. It didn't really work too well. His runaway reiatsu was always a problem… when they paused, Shunsui's face was shiny with sweat and he was gasping.

"H-How… can I ever… keep up with you…?" He asked before sitting down on the sand. Starrk's lips twisted in a rueful smile at the innocent question.

"You already have." To say the least. The teenager looked at him in confusion and Starrk decided it was time to speak. Really, he was just being lazy, not telling the pup this. "You are much older than you think. You were hit with a weapon that forced you to regress to this state."

"What?" The boy stared at him for a moment before suddenly catching his breath and surging up from the sands. Starrk blinked as his coat was grabbed. "You know why I'm here! You know what's going on! Tell me!"

"Calm down…" Really, this was such a surprise? Shunsui was glaring at him and Starrk sighed heavily before removing his hands. "Politeness is next to godliness." Where had that come from? Who knew… oh wait. "Oh, no, that is cleanliness." Starrk rubbed his face for a moment as he sensed Shunsui about to explode from impatience. "Do you see the coat you are wearing?" He asked and the teenager looked at it.

"Yes. It's cheap and ugly, I've thought about tossing it away." He said shortly and Starrk blinked. Cheap? "What about it?"

"…That is a badge of rank. It is worn by shinigami taichou." He said and Shunsui regarded the white fabric with disbelief, fingering it a bit. "That was your rank. You stood among the strongest of Soul Society. Those weak hollows knew they could not face you in a fair fight so they did this to you, stealing away your years. I do not know precisely how old you are, but you are not sixteen." A thousand and sixteen, maybe. The boy frowned at him. "You do not believe me?" That was… extremely amusing, actually. Shunsui's frown deepened.

"It's a crazy story. But it's crazy that I'm here…" He said in a low tone and fingered his haori again. "…Why would they use such a thin material?" He asked and Starrk looked at the coat blankly. "It really is very cheap."

"Maybe because you and your fellows ruin them frequently and there is no point in giving you nice things." Starrk said, remembering how taichou-san had sacrificed his haori to take the win. So stupid of him to fall for that feint. Shunsui gave him a strange look before snorting. "You also liked to wear a pink kimono."

"What?! Now you're making things up! I'd never do that!" He protested and Starrk couldn't help but laugh. "Stop lying to me!"

"I am not lying." He assured the youngster. However… "We can discuss this more later. Draw your swords." It was time for more practice. Not that Starrk was a good instructor – he wasn't – but hopefully just sparring against him would help Shunsui. Unlike Lilynette, he had the raw power to at least partially keep up.

The sparring session that followed was spirited but it ended very abruptly. Starrk sensed a familiar presence and disengaged, raising a hand to let Shunsui know to stop. The young shinigami paused, looking around in confusion. Starrk turned to meet the power he sensed was there.

"Grimmjow. What do you want?" The only other survivor of power, that he knew of at least. Perhaps Halibel was alive in the shinigami's clutches. Starrk hoped she'd died on the battlefield, before she could suffer so. There was a whisper of movement and Starrk moved to protect Shunsui, his blade clashing on Grimmjow's sword. The pup's eyes were wide as he struggled just to follow their movements.

"Why the fuck are you protecting him? Don't you know who he is?" His fellow Espada spat as he leapt back. Starrk just looked at him, seeing the bright blue hair, the enraged expression and the poisonous hatred in those sky blue eyes when he looked at Shunsui.

"I am aware." He said tiredly. How could he not be? "He is only a pup. I am caring for him." Shunsui made a protesting sound and Starrk shot him an admonishing glance. He knew the child did not like being called a pup, but now was not the time. "What concern is it of yours?"

"What the fuck do you mean? Are you touched in the head, Coyote? The shinigami will be back for him!" Grimmjow said and Starrk frowned. He could definitely see Grimmjow's point. Truthfully, his actions had more logic behind them than his own. "You should kill him right now. If they can't pick up even a trace of shinigami reiatsu, they'll go." Starrk actually considered it. It would be very convenient and it wasn't like he owed Shunsui anything. Rather the opposite…

"Starrk…" A hand touched his arm and Starrk turned his head to look into pleading grey eyes. They were so young, so afraid and vulnerable. "Don't…" His voice wobbled and Starrk couldn't stop his heart from melting. He'd always had a fondness for younglings.

"Of course not." He said gently to the boy before turning his attention back to Grimmjow. "I agree with your logic but I simply cannot do that. My… honor forbids it." That was more for Shunsui than Grimmjow. The other Espada would not understand the meaning of honor. Sure enough, he received a look of disbelief.

"What the fuck? Honor? That and a copper'll buy you a fish!" Grimmjow spat and while the expression was peculiar, Starrk got the gist. Grimmjow was telling him that his 'honor' was worthless, and perhaps he was right. "If you want to keep him I'm not coming back." He growled and Starrk sighed to himself. He really would miss Grimmjow, if he never came back to Los Noches. They had always gotten on reasonably well and sometimes played cards.

"Perhaps you should come back after some time has passed." Starrk suggested, sticking his hands in his pockets. "To see if I am still here." If he was not… that would be bad, for him at least. Grimmjow probably wouldn't care. The other Espada grinned at him, all teeth and feral edges.

"You think? Maybe I will. Maybe I won't, too. Go fuck yourself Coyote." Grimmjow taunted before vanishing in a quick sonido. Starrk felt him go with a deep sense of sadness. The Sexta had never been much of a friend, not really. Yet, the thought of never seeing him again… it was painful. Turning away with a sigh, he looked into relieved grey eyes.

"Thank you." Shunsui whispered and Starrk just nodded. "I'm… sorry." Starrk forced a smile before patting him on the shoulder.

"It is nothing to concern yourself with." He said before completely changing the subject. "Do you know someone named Ukitake Juushiro?" He asked and the teenager looked at him in confusion.

"Ukitake? He's… in my class. How do you know him?" Shunsui asked and Starrk smiled before telling him.

"When I fought you, he stood beside you. You seemed to be good friends." He said with a twinge, remembering how Shunsui had reacted when Juushiro had been injured. He should have killed the man. He could have done it, he'd chosen to show mercy and it had been his undoing. Shaking away the thought – there was no point in futile regrets – Starrk went back to the main point. "He will also be a taichou." Shunsui, though, had noticed his poor choice of words.

"Wait, we fought?" He sounded awed at the prospect. Starrk nodded. "…Who won?" There was such wide eyed curiosity on his face and Starrk suddenly felt breathless. A phantom pain ran down his chest and he raised a hand, feeling the edges of the scar. It had stayed with him, the wound that would have killed him if he had been anyone else.

"You did." He said quietly before abruptly turning away. "We have practiced enough for today. I want to sleep." In sleep, he could find peace. Forgetfulness. Vaguely, he felt Shunsui scrambling after him as he launched into sonido.

If death could not claim him, he would have to settle for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Starrk was not a particularly observant person, most of the time.

It was largely because of his laziness. He could have paid more attention, but why bother? It was all so much effort. So the rest of the world passed him by, leaving only vague impressions. That was fine. Just hearing the voices murmuring as he napped through another meeting was enough. It was so good to know he was not alone…

Right now, however, he was trying to pay more attention to Shunsui. He was no expert on such things – the thought sent a pang through his heart, he'd always wanted a pup – but the child seemed odd to him. Most of the time, Shunsui was the young pup he'd named him. Endlessly energetic, eager to see things, curious about everything… it was exhausting but Starrk did his best to accommodate it. It reminded him greatly of Lilynette.

But sometimes, Shunsui lapsed into brooding. When that happened he became almost mute, and Starrk was not skillful at cajoling him. Usually he did not try. Right now, he was doing that, staring at a wall with an unhappy expression. Starrk glanced at him curiously, not really reading the book in his hands. What was the pup thinking…?

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He said abruptly and Starrk blinked.

"Um…" He wasn't sure what to say to that. "It is fine. I recovered." He said after a moment. Shunsui turned his head to look at him, his expression sober.

"You didn't though, did you?" He said and Starrk swallowed, meeting those grey eyes. It felt like young taichou-san was looking into his soul. "These things you gave me, the candies and the toys… they're not yours. I'm sorry." Shunsui looked away, almost guilty as Starrk felt breathless with pain. He hadn't thought the pup would realize.

"It… is not your fault." He said, his voice husky. He could not fully suppress the anguish, although he tried. Shunsui looked at him again, and Starrk felt again that the young pup was looking into his soul. How…?

"Are you blaming yourself?" He asked and Starrk stared at him, speechless. "I can see it weighing you down like a shroud. You miss someone… I'm sorry."

"I…" Starrk had to pause to rub his eyes. "It is nothing for you to be sorry for. I failed her and I failed myself." He said quietly, feeling the pain of it. It was nothing but the truth, which made it hurt even more. "I had you at my mercy but I did not take the kill." He should have. He knew that. But he hated death, hated killing, and had sensed that his opponent was not a bad man. Quite the opposite… he'd known he was fighting for a bad cause, but he'd owed Aizen too much for ending his eternal solitude. "It does not matter." He could not regret their failure but he deeply regretted the loss of his other half. He felt more alone than he ever had, sometimes.

"You're a good man." There was such an odd note to Shunsui's voice. Starrk blinked as the boy moved and arms suddenly went around him. A hug? He was being… He put his arms around Shunsui's body, returning the gesture. It was nice. Warm. Comforting. How long had it been since someone had touched him this way? Hugs had never been Lilynette's forte… He noticed that Shunsui's hair smelled pleasant, a touch like flowers. Then the pup was pulling away and Starrk let him, feeling a touch speechless. Shunsui smiled, deliberately lightening the atmosphere. "You know, you're nothing like I would have imagined a powerful hollow to be. If I didn't know better I would think you're a Shinigami!"

"Mmm." Starrk wasn't offended although he some hollows – Grimmjow came to mind – would likely have taken it ill. "I am very old, very advanced. You will never meet another hollow like me." That was just the truth. Although… "Halibel was also vasto lorder." That made a huge difference. Starrk liked Grimmjow but he was limited in many areas.

"What does that mean?" Shunsui asked innocently and Starrk blinked. But the youngling likely hadn't taken that class yet. He explained the various levels of hollow development as the boy listened, fascinated. Then he stifled a yawn. "Oh, I can let you sleep if you like."

"Mmm…" Did he want to sleep? "No, I am fine." Shunsui was giving him some incentive to stay awake. "Perhaps we should go to the kitchen and try to prepare something." Starrk had found frozen foods as well as raw materials, things like flour and lard. Shunsui looked alarmed at the thought.

"I, uh, don't know how to cook." He said and Starrk smiled before surging to his feet.

"I don't either. It will be an adventure." Actually, he did know how to cook, but it was in a very primitive fashion. He could probably put together a good stew. And perhaps the knowledge from his soul collection would come back and he could make something more elaborate. Probably not, but perhaps. Shunsui looked even more worried but pushed himself up, trailing along behind as Starrk purposefully left the room.

How hard could cooking be?

* * *

"I need a shower."

"Hush." Starrk said absently as he looked at his scone batter. Was it supposed to look like this? So crumbly?

"I'm covered in flour!" Starrk looked up from the blender with a smile. It was a huge, industrial sized blender. They'd both read the instructions and yet, they'd accidentally thrown it into top speed. The explosion of flour had been impressive and Shunsui glared at him. His clothing was more white than black, now, and while he'd managed to clean off his face there were still smeared trails of it. His little beard was dusted with more flour.

"Hush. I'll take you to the hot pools later." If they were still functioning. Starrk wasn't sure about that. Shunsui's eyes widened.

"Wait, you have hot pools? Starrk! You never tell me anything." The pup complained and Starrk nodded. Lilynette had often complained of just the same thing. Still…

"Talking so much… it is all too much effort. And I know too many things." He could talk for a thousand years and not begin to tell Shunsui everything he knew. And Lilynette had told him before that he was a terrible judge of what was interesting. "Actually, I think this is right." The dough… it was supposed to be like this, was it not? So it would be flaky when baked? "Let's try a try." If it wasn't good they could throw the rest out.

"What do I do?" Shunsui said and Starrk was glad to put him to work. Soon he had the pup forming scones. "…You know, before, I would have thought this was beneath my dignity." He said after a while and Starrk glanced at him curiously. "As a member of the Kyoraku clan. We're high nobles, you know."

"No, I did not know." Although he wasn't too surprised. That explained the arrogant attitude Shunsui sometimes displayed. Still, it was not too bad. Just a puppy nibbling on his toes for attention. "Hueco Mundo can be a humbling experience." Being so easily overwhelmed by the numeros then unofficially adopted by a powerful hollow… no doubt it promoted a bit of flexibility.

"Yes…" Starrk stopped what he was doing and gave Shunsui a sharp glance. His tone was all wrong and he was looking away, his face too pale and his eyes far away. What was wrong? He reached out to grip Shunsui's shoulder and the pup started before looking at his hand like it was a foreign object. Starrk released him and Shunsui blinked. "Uh, sorry."

"It is nothing. Is something wrong?" This was genuinely concerning him. Starrk ran over the whole conversation in his mind, trying to pinpoint what was wrong. Before… Shunsui had been more arrogant before… what? Coming to Hueco Mundo? Or something else? But he was such a young pup, his dam and sire should have been protecting him. Although puppies often got into what they shouldn't.

"No, I'm fine. Should we put this in the oven?" Shunsui asked, changing the subject and Starrk frowned but nodded. It was definitely time for this to go into the oven. Sliding the scones in, they worked on preparing future trays while it baked.

When the scones came out they looked very nice. Starrk poked them thoughtfully before nodding. This would do very well. Setting them aside to cool, he looked for something his memory told him was important… jam. There wasn't much but he did manage to find a half-emptied jar of raspberry. Soon he and Shunsui were both feasting on fresh, steaming biscuits, covered in jam.

"I am glad the lard worked so well. These are usually made with butter." Starrk was pleased with that. The butter had gone off, in the long months since the battle of Karakura town. But the lard had been in a working freezer and was still perfectly fine. Shunsui nodded, his mouth full.

"They're really good. Very plain though. It would be better with some cheese." He said and Starrk smiled, unoffended. "Or some white chocolate."

"I would prefer that." They hadn't even had much sugar. He'd found a tiny bit of it in one of the cupboards. "With dried cherries…" That sounded incredibly delicious. "Ah well. This is fine." The warm, fresh, flakey scones were more than enough. Shunsui nodded and they ate in silence for a while, until it was time for the next two trays to exit the oven. Starrk pulled them out and looked them over. "These are good. Do you want to go to the hot pool while they cool?"

"Oh yes!" Shunsui was suddenly enthusiastic and Starrk enjoyed the happiness on his face. "I feel so dirty." He swiped at his hair and Starrk chuckled.

"This way." He showed Shunsui to the hot pools and to his pleasure, they were still functional. They might need a bit of cleaning, though. Starrk decided to look into it later. If Shunsui was going to be staying any length of time it might be good to get this area sparkling. Shedding his clothes, he stepped into the water, sighing a bit at the pleasantly hot bite. Starrk heard Shunsui hiss slightly as he stepped in and smiled to himself as he settled into the water.

For a time, everything was peaceful. Starrk closed his eyes and let himself doze off a bit, just enjoying the beautiful heat surrounding him, the steam along his face. He hardly opened his eyes when he felt a shift in the water, the sense of another body coming close…

"Starrk?" He did open his eyes, then, was and surprised to see Shunsui incredibly close to him. Nearly kissing distance, in fact. There was water in his eyelashes, Starrk vaguely noticed. But what was he doing? He opened his mouth to ask but then his eyes went wide as lips covered his.

It wasn't really a good kiss. Shunsui had no idea what he was doing – their noses bumped together – and Starrk was too shocked to properly respond. When he felt Shunsui starting to pull away, though, that changed. He caught the pup, deepening the kiss and just enjoying the feel of a warm body against his. How long had it been, since he'd held someone close? Too long, much too long.

When the kiss ended, though, sanity returned. Starrk gazed into stunned grey eyes, seeing how Shunsui was struggling to catch his breath. He admired the blush on his cheeks before shaking his head.

"Shunsui, I am much too old for you." He said softly, yet did not let go of the pup. He felt so nice… "And I am a hollow while you are a shinigami. There can never be anything between us." Nothing permanent, at least. And Shunsui was a teenager, he might let his passions run away with him. Shunsui dropped his head, his hair brushing Starrk's chest.

"I know. But we could… for a while…" He said, his hands curling around Starrk's upper arms as he settled more firmly in his lap. Starrk shivered as he felt the brush of the other man's body, so intimately. They kissed again then and he surrendered to it, feeling the desire rising within him. Although he could also detect a tremor in Shunsui's body, a hint of an emotion that was not lust.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked as they parted and felt Shunsui go completely still against him.

"…No." The hurt, the haunting pain in that tone made Starrk freeze for a moment. "I want to forget… but I'm afraid…" Fingers dug into his arms and Starrk knew that if not for his hierro, it would have been painful. He gently nuzzled the pup, feeling the too fast breathing, the fear running through him.

"Shhh." Who had harmed Shunsui, so young? Why had his parents not been there to defend him? But pups did get into things they shouldn't and the world was cruel, sometimes. Even when a sire and dam were doing their best, they could not always be there. "I will not harm you." Starrk whispered in one ear, holding the boy close. "We can take this slow." There was no reason to have penetration now. In fact, that would be less than ideal, with the water to wash any lubrication away. "Like this…" Starrk could feel the pup's erection, pressing against his belly. Sliding a hand between them he grasped that hardness, guiding it to his. He was very aroused by this. Shunsui gasped, shifting a bit before settling against him. The vulnerability and trust on his face… Starrk watched, fascinated, as he began to stroke them both together. The way the pleasure quickly bloomed there was beautiful.

"Starrk…" Shunsui breathed his name, caught up in the bliss of the hand on his cock, the sensation of their bodies rubbing together. Starrk caught his lips in another kiss, savoring the feeling as he slowly stimulated them both. The warm water was like a soft glove around his balls, adding to the carnal experience. "Kami, that's so… good…"

"Mmm." Starrk hummed a quiet agreement. It felt wonderful and was easy for a beginner, too. Vaguely, he wondered if he should be doing this. It was, perhaps, very foolish. But his own body had needs… he began increasing the pressure, stroking them faster. He felt Shunsui gasping against his shoulder, the younger man's body trembling as the pleasure increased.

Starrk was taking his time, but Shunsui was a young pup and had very little control. He stiffened and trembled, his cock throbbing hard in Starrk's hand before erupting, white seed staining the clear water. Starrk was not concerned. The filters would handle that. Letting Shunsui's cock slip out of his hand he continued to stimulate himself, just enjoying the feel of the warm body against him, the way Shunsui shuddered in the aftermath of his orgasm. And the stunned expression the teenager gave him… ah, that was sweet. Then Shunsui noticed he wasn't finished and blinked, before looking guilty?

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized and Starrk shook his head, nuzzling the young man and putting an arm around him. He wanted Shunsui to stay, so close and warm.

"Do not be worried. It happens." He just wanted to find his pleasure. It was coming closer… that did not seem to be enough for Shunsui, though. The pup chewed on his lip for a moment before making an offer.

"I – I could suck you." He said and Starrk could tell he was afraid of the thought. Shaking his head, he favored the teenager with a warm smile.

"Shunsui, do not worry." He said before groaning softly. He was getting so close. "I am… fine…" And he did not want to tax his partner, force anything onto him he did not wish. Starrk wasn't sure what had happened to Shunsui, how he had lost his virginity, but he could already tell it had not been a good experience. Then a hand joined his, sliding over his cock with an inexpert but very welcome grip. The added stimulation took the Espada over the edge and Starrk cried out hoarsely as he found his release. The moment of pleasure came and went, leaving him gasping and feeling the sweat along his face, sliding down his shoulders. Or was that from the steam? Ah, who knew. And who cared… looking into Shunsui's face he smiled lazily before kissing the younger man. "Mmm, I need a nap." Very badly now. Shunsui kissed him back before whispering in his ear.

"You always need a nap. But I think I do too…" Shunsui was leaving his lap then and Starrk did not try to hold him in place. Forcing himself up, he followed Shunsui as he exited the bath. He really was very handsome… a younger, unfinished version of the man he would someday be. That thought sent a brief pang to his heart as he pulled on a robe, gathering his clothing and carrying it over one arm. What would Shunsui think, if he regained his years? Would he even remember this? Starrk shook his head before deciding not to think about it. For all he knew, this change was permanent.

He would take life as it came.


	4. Chapter 4

Starrk smiled as he shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at a sleeping Shunsui. For once he'd woken before the pup, and he was an adorable sight, spread out on a mat on the floor with a cushion beneath his head and another he was curling his body around. Beside him, with a head resting on his leg, was Kukkapuro. For some reason the little numero had taken a liking to Shunsui. He didn't follow him the way he had Yammy, but he did show up occasionally for petting, sleeping and treats. Kukkapuro had a particular fondness for scones.

Thinking about that, Starrk decided to fetch something from the kitchen. The freezer had many miscellaneous things, odds and ends with no obvious use. One thing he'd found was some peculiar sausages. They claimed to be curried pork. Shunsui had no idea what curry was and Starrk could not recall, but they both enjoyed the flavor. He'd taken them out to thaw yesterday. Hopefully, the scent of his reiatsu in the kitchen would have kept anything from eating them. It wasn't like the numeros required nourishment.

Sure enough, the sausages were still there when he arrived. Putting a pan on the stove and adding a bit of lard and water, he began to cook them. A lid over top let them steam and when he judged the sausages well cooked, he took off the lid and allowed the water to boil off. Then he let the sausages sear, getting the proper brown marks on the outside. Starrk didn't know if this was the right way to cook such things, but it was safe. At first he'd kept undercooking them and finally come up with this method.

When the sausages were done he put them on a plate and added more of their scones. They still had plenty of those… there was no butter for them, which was a shame, but the juicy sausage would do well. When he arrived Shunsui was awake and reading a book, Kukkapuro still asleep on his leg.

"Starrk!" Shunsui smiled as he looked up from his book. "Oh, you made breakfast? Uh, I can't move." He said, looking down at the sleeping hollow. Starrk chuckled and brought the plate to him.

"It is all for you, and your little pet." Kukkapuro didn't need to eat but he definitely enjoyed it. Shunsui set his book aside, taking the plate with a smile.

"Thank you." The youngster said politely and Starrk settled down on his cushions, yawning. He wasn't sleepy at the moment, though. "Starrk? You remember that blue haired hollow?" Shunsui asked after a few bites and Starrk lifted his head.

"Grimmjow." He supplied and Shunsui nodded.

"Grimmjow… he seemed to think Shinigami would be coming for me." Shunsui sounded troubled and Starrk could easily understand why. He was looking forward to a completely unknown situation with people he did not truly know. "But it's been, I don't know, a week? And we haven't seen anything yet."

"Hm." Starrk nodded after a thoughtful moment spent staring at the ceiling. "Yes, they will come for you. But it may take them some time. There is a time difference. It is roughly one to four… one day in Soul Society passes for four in Hueco Mundo." By that reckoning it had been only two days. "Likely you were supposed to report back but not for some time… it will be a while before they realize something is wrong." How could they have guessed things would go so badly? Taichou-san should have been able to take care of himself. He'd defeated Starrk, after all. Shunsui nodded, still troubled. "You are worried to see them again?"

"I just… will they hurt you?" He asked and Starrk sighed, putting his hands behind his head as he relaxed on his cushions.

"They will try. I will flee and leave you with them." He said tranquilly and there was a hurt silence from the pup. "You know it is for the best. We are not the same kind, they would never accept me." And his nature would give him a truly horrible fate at their hands. Unless they could find a way to purify him? But what if it was impossible? They would never let something as perilous as he run free. There was a sigh from the teenager across from him.

"I know." Shunsui sounded very unhappy. Starrk frowned, rolling onto his side and looking at the pup. He was feeding Kukkapuro a bit of sausage, his expression troubled. "You deserve better than that." He said and Starrk shook his head.

"Not really." He'd followed Aizen, after all. And Starrk had fully understood that it was wrong. So had Halibel, but they had still followed for their own selfish reasons. "I only wish they could give me death." He said and saw Shunsui look up, his expression startled. "I seek out death like a lover, but she never finds me…" That was such a great suffering.

"I thought you said it takes more courage to live than to die." Shunsui said after a moment and Starrk smiled sadly before nodding.

"Indeed. But if my desire is cowardly, then I will accept that judgment." Really, what did it matter anyway, what anyone thought about him? "I am just so tired." Just talking about death made him want to sleep. Shunsui gently petted the dog hollow's head, still looking at him intently.

"How old are you?" He asked and Starrk sighed, settling in his cushions again and closing his eyes.

"More years than there are stars in the sky. More years than the grains of sand in Los Noches…" Not all of Hueco Mundo. Surely those grains of sand outnumbered his years. "I am… so tired…" He could feel the need for sleep, dragging on his mind like a lead weight. But had he not woken up not long ago? Ah, but it wasn't sleep he truly longed for. It was the deeper peace… a hand went through his hair and Starrk sighed, resting his cheek on his pillow.

"Then sleep. I will watch over you." Shunsui's voice was distant but clear to him and Starrk appreciated it. It made him feel warm and cared for, even loved. As he drifted away, Starrk vaguely knew that should bother him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

"Shunsui, if you want me to do this you must tell me what is wrong." Starrk said as gently as he could, hearing his lover's hitching breath. He gently stroked a bit of brown hair out of his face, seeing the anguish in those grey eyes.

They were both naked again and lying on his cushions. They had already explored their bodies' once today, but there had been no penetration. No, Starrk had shown Shunsui the proper technique for oral sex. The pup had been tentative but the fear had quickly evaporated and the result had been pleasurable for them both.

Now, though, Shunsui was asking him for more and Starrk could tell he was terrified. The fear hung around him like a cloud, yet there was an equal determination. Why did Shunsui want this from him, when he dreaded it so much? Starrk was sure there was an answer and it was something very unpleasant. He hated to pry but…

"If I do not know what is troubling you, I might hurt you by accident. And I want to help you, Shunsui." Starrk said it as compassionately as he could. Those hurt grey eyes turned to him and he met them, conveying his sincerity. "I cannot help you if I do not know what is wrong." The teenager beside him drew a deep, shuddering breath before cuddling close. Starrk put his arms around the youngling, feeling his body trembling against.

"I… I can tell you. I trust you." Shunsui said, his voice muffled a bit. Starrk was glad to hear that. "I trust you because of what you said… that it wasn't wrong to – to make that choice." That confused him. Choice? "I… chose to live…" Ah, wait. The choice to live or be… Starrk swallowed, horrified but not surprised.

"Tell me what happened." He said and the story finally came out. It was mostly what he'd expected… a young pup, getting into something he shouldn't. In this case, Shunsui had been celebrating his birthday amidst a pack of younglings. They had gone from tavern to tavern, getting drunker and more obnoxious. The pack and their positions – they had all been nobles, quite high ones – had given them courage.

Of course, it had only been a matter of time before they encountered someone who was unimpressed. Nobility was not much of a shield, when reality came calling, and their puppy teeth had been laughable. Still, the pack would have provided some protection but Shunsui had been separated from his friends. That was when he'd been beaten, badly, and offered his choice.

"It hurt… so much… what he did…" Shunsui was on the verge of breaking down. His breathing was coming far too fast and Starrk could feel hot tears on his chest. He crooned in the young man's ear, stroking his hair.

"Shhh. Calm down. You can take your time. Do not rush…" He did not mind if it took Shunsui some time to tell him this. Eventually, the boy in his arms began to calm. "You do not have to tell me everything." He did not need to know every moment. Just… "How did he torment you? What methods did he use?" That would tell him what he needed to know, what things he should avoid or be careful with. Shunsui shuddered before heaving a rasping sob.

"He had me suck him…" Ah, that was why he had been afraid of that. "He tied me up… he fucked me… he choked me…" Starrk mentally put any bondage as completely off limits. That was fine, he wasn't much into that anyway. "The worst part is he… made it feel good…"

"Ah, I see." That would have been a great suffering for this proud young man. "You want me to take you, to free you from what he did to you?" To teach himself to take pleasure, without pain and fear? Clearly Shunsui was attracted to men, although he might be interested in women as well. There was a pause then a small nod against his chest.

"I don't want to be trapped. And I – I trust you." Shunsui's voice was full of pain as he suddenly looked up. The anguish in his face… "My father said I should have died. You wouldn't say that, would you?" Starrk stared into his face, shaken by the cruelty of that. What kind of sire…? Setting that aside, he gently cupped Shunsui's face.

"If you were my pup, I would never say such a thing." He said with absolute sincerity, caressing warm skin. "I would never want to face a world without my beautiful child in it." He allowed his hands to slide down, running over Shunsui's chest. It was fuzzy there although, like the beard, showed signs of becoming thicker with time. "You are remarkable. I cannot understand why your sire would say such a thing." Why had he not comforted Shunsui? Or even left that to his dam, while taking his sword and leaving to destroy the creature that would dare harm his pup? Shunsui looked at him with tear glazed eyes and suddenly smiled. It was weak and tremulous, but a smile.

"I used to think he was the greatest man in the world. He was so distant and powerful… Now I think I just didn't know him at all. Or even my mother. She was always busy…" Shunsui reached up to rub his eyes with one hand as Starrk felt a bit mystified. Busy with what? What could be more important than raising a pup? And Shunsui had said he was the second son so it must have been a litter – oh wait. No, humans had them individually. Still, there had been more than one! What else would a dam be busy with but the offspring? "I've known you for only a week and I feel like I know you so much more. Is that strange?"

"Um… perhaps not." Starrk said after a moment of cogitation. "Some have said that I am about as shallow as a puddle." That had been Halibel, after he'd frustrated her beyond words. What had they been discussing again? Something that should have been deep and philosophical. His viewpoint had been too cavalier, apparently. Shunsui stared at him before snorting. "And I do not hide what I am. I am not ashamed." Starrk might be too lazy to talk, but that was quite different from misdirection and deception. He was very bad at both of those… the thought sent a pang through his heart. The youngling he was holding was no good at them either, not yet. But he would be, some day.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about. And I don't think you're shallow." Shunsui said boldly and Starrk found himself soundly kissed. He returned the affection, half-closing his eyes in pleasure. "You make me feel safe."

"Mmm…" That was good. It would make things easier, if Shunsui was serious about this. "I will show you how this feels, if you want me to." He said and a bit of apprehension flashed across Shunsui's face before he nodded firmly.

"I do." He said and Starrk kissed him again, slowly exploring that young body. Shunsui might be only a young pup but he was so well developed… the thought of taking him, making him writhe in pleasure beneath him, ignited Starrk's desires. But he had to go slowly…

Sliding down, he gently nudged Shunsui onto his back. Then he began to suck on his cock, gently stimulating the hot, hard flesh. A hand tangled in his hair and Starrk heard a breathy moan from above him, before he gently teased Shunsui's opening with one cream-coated finger. The pup stiffened for a moment before deliberately trying to relax. Starrk slowly, carefully, slid a single digit inside. The moan Shunsui made was not entirely pleasure. Starrk took it all slowly, gently exploring Shunsui's body from the inside out. He found the pup's prostate and carefully massaged that spot, watching as his eyes shot open.

"He… did that… what is it…?" He asked, a touch breathless. Starrk wasn't surprised he didn't know the word. Letting go of his cock with a small pop, he spoke.

"Your prostate. Szayel once told me it is technically part of the penis." He had no idea if that was true or not – the Octava might have just been trying to get rid of him – but it would certainly explain why it felt so good. Shunsui arched with a ragged gasp as Starrk went back down on his cock. He could taste the salty tang of the boy's pre-cum. It was delicious… deciding that it was time for more, he eased another finger past that tight opening. Shunsui hissed softly but did not protest.

It was three fingers before Starrk judged that his partner was ready. Letting go of his penis with another pop, he slid up the youth's body and looked into his face. The gaze Shunsui gave him was fearful but anticipatory and Starrk smiled before kissing him. The kiss was deep and passionate, full of energy. As they kissed he gently spread Shunsui's legs, hitching up his hips with a cushion. Then he slowly, carefully slid inside.

"AH!" Shunsui jerked back, his head falling back and his eyes wide as Starrk seated himself. "Starrk… ah… it hurts…" He whimpered and Starrk winced to himself. Perhaps he should have offered – but no. Taking the bottom himself would not have helped Shunsui overcome his fears. Gently caressing a warm cheek, he forced himself to remain still as the youngling gasped and trembled.

"Shhh. That is normal. Your body must become used to it. Anal sex is never as easy as vaginal…" This was not something they were technically designed to do. Shunsui's eyes were closed and Starrk gently kissed his cheek. "I… will stop… if you want…" That would be incredibly unsatisfying for him, but he would do it. Shunsui shuddered for a moment before shaking his head.

"No… I want…" Warm arms went around his shoulders and Starrk nuzzled Shunsui's cheek before slowly moving. His body had demands too, and he just could not wait… the pup whined but then gasped as he scraped across his prostate. His eyes suddenly opened and Starrk could see the pleasure on his face. "Starrk… oh…!"

"Shunsui." Starrk let all his desire, the heat he was feeling coil in his voice. The teenager was so tight beneath him, so warm and wonderfully responsive in his arms. How he wanted to go faster, claim that wet heat for his own, but he held back. Every thrust was slow and deliberate, gradually loosening the boy beneath him. He would not harm his lover. "You feel… so…" Wonderful. Incredible. Had his cock ever been held so well? Of course, part of it was just that it was Shunsui. He cared for this pup… even through the pleasure, though, he could feel Shunsui shiver.

"He said I was… tight…" He almost whispered and Starrk could see the tears building on the edges of his eyes. He gently kissed them away, tasting the hint of salty on his tongue.

"Do not think of him. He is long dead." Was that true? Almost certainly. It had been a great length of time. "You became a taichou, a great and powerful man." He whispered in Shunsui's ear as he speeded his thrusts, hearing the boy gasp, a sound of pleasure. "You made the right choice." The choice to survive, no matter the cost.

"Starrk…!" Hips moved to meet him and Starrk gasped as the walls seemed to ripple around him. Kami, that felt so good! He met those grey eyes, seeing the wild desire there. Then Shunsui kissed him and it was deep, passionate beyond words. Starrk enjoyed the taste of him, the way their tongues tangled, the tight heat around his cock… ah, he was so very close now, so close…! "So good… uh…" Shunsui was getting close too. He could see it in the sweat on his face, the wild intensity in his eyes. Starrk nuzzled his throat, smelling the beautiful musk of him.

Starrk continued to plunge into Shunsui's body, feeling the powerful intensity of the coupling. He was getting so close but he wanted Shunsui to cum first… gripping the young man's neglected cock, he began to feverishly stroke him. That was all that was needed and Shunsui arched under him with a cry of bliss, his cock throbbing hard in Starrk's hand as he came, covering his hand and splashing across his belly. His insides clamped down tightly and Starrk gasped as he was stimulated unbearably. A few quick, sharp thrusts and he came, stiffening sharply as the pleasure rolled over him.

They both lay together in the aftermath, breathless and trembling, covered in sweat. Shunsui's eyes were closed, his expression blissful. Starrk smiled and reached up to gently caress his cheek. Those eyes opened and Starrk deeply enjoyed the lazy, satisfied look Shunsui gave him. He gently eased out, making Shunsui groan softly. Then he lay with his lover, gently holding him close. Shunsui nestled against him. But then –

"I like girls too, you know." He said, apropos of nothing. Shunsui blinked before quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I do as well." Although why that mattered right now, he had no idea. "Unfortunately, females do not like me." He couldn't help but feel a bit sad at that. Shunsui lifted his head, surprise on his face.

"Really? Why?" He asked and Starrk sighed, running a hand through warm chestnut hair, lighter than his own. The pup was touching a great wound, but he could not know it.

"I am sterile. A female hollow might play with me for a time, but never take me as a mate." Reproduction was such a powerful instinct and one he just could not satisfy. Halibel had played with him a time or two but had made it clear that she did not want him for himself. The thought made his heart ache. As close as he felt to Shunsui this, too, was nothing but play. Shaking aside the thought – now was not time for that – he concentrated on the moment, the warm body beside him.

"Oh. I'm sorry." A hand gently caught his, giving him a squeeze. Shunsui was giving him a look of sympathy. "…Do I have any children?" He suddenly asked and Starrk blinked at the thought.

"I don't know." No one had ever mentioned that. Although why would Aizen care about Shunsui's reproductive status? And it certainly wasn't the thing you discussed on the battlefield. "…Heh." He couldn't help but chuckle and Shunsui looked at him blankly. "Just the thought that they might be much older than you." Possibly by a lot. If he'd started breeding at, oh, a hundred, his children might be ancient compared to him now. Shunsui winced before punching him on the shoulder.

"You're horrible!" Starrk smiled, then blinked as a warm hand caressed his cheek. "Go to sleep, Starrk."

"Mmm." Sleep… that was a very appealing thought. Yawning widely, he snuggled against the warm body beside him and let his eyes close. The scent bath… it made him feel so good.

The future could take care of itself. For now, he would enjoy the present.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're really special, you know."

"That is one way to put it." Starrk said drowsily. He was fully clothed and falling asleep on his pillows… or rather, trying to. There seemed to be a hand in his pants. How had that gotten there? It felt rather nice though. Perhaps he should stay awake a while longer.

"How would you put it, then?" Shunsui asked teasingly and Starrk sighed.

"I am cursed." Cursed with immortality… but then that hand curled around him and stroked, making him groan. He could feel his cock hardening, growing to fill the other man's grip. "Ah, Shunsui…" That felt so nice. He was feeling so lazy though. Wait… ah, of course. "Take me, ravish me." He murmured and felt Shunsui stiffen with surprise. "I'm so tired. I want you to do the work…" Then his lover laughed.

"Lazy! I would love that. I've never done that before…" The anticipation in Shunsui's voice made Starrk feel warm and fuzzy inside. Then the hand left his pants, to his vast disappointment. But that was only to begin disrobing him and Starrk stirred himself to help. As lazy as he felt, he was not that lazy. Soon he was working on Shunsui's clothing, helping rid him of it. It was fresh and clean, just washed the previous day.

That was meaningless, though. What mattered was Shunsui's hands on his body, that hot mouth covering his. Starrk lay back, allowing Shunsui to take the lead. Something he was more than pleased to do…

He nuzzled the point of Shunsui's jaw as the young man carefully prepared him, spreading cream within his body. It took a bit of fumbling but he found Starrk's prostate, making him sigh and half-close his eyes in pleasure.

"Ah kami. You look like a cat being stroked." Shunsui sounded amused and Starrk was vaguely offended.

"I am a wolf – mm…" Starrk was silenced with a kiss and he savored it, drinking in the taste of his young lover. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, he thought he was enjoying it too much. This would only bring him pain… but for now he did not care. Shunsui was mounting him, sliding his legs up and over his shoulders. He was more than flexible enough for that position. Then he groaned as the pup slid home. The feel of that hard length breaching his body was so good… but he was hesitating? Starrk looked up questioningly and smiled as he realized that Shunsui was deliberately pausing, giving him a chance to adjust. "Please, take me…" He let the desire curl in his voice, a molten heat. Shunsui's eyes widened and then he smiled before moving. Starrk gasped in pleasure, enjoying every moment.

Starrk allowed himself to surrender to the passion then, letting Shunsui take him as he willed. Hot thrusts battered his core, hitting his prostate with good accuracy. Starrk writhed in pleasure, vaguely aware of the sounds leaving his mouth, the canine barks and breathy moans. This felt so good…

"Starrk, oh kami, those sounds…" Shunsui sounded breathless and his thrusts speeded, taking the arrancar beneath him more roughly. Starrk loved every moment of it. He was getting so close…

One particularly powerful thrust, a deft twist inside him, brought him over the edge. Creamy cum erupted as his whole body jerked, tensing sharply. Shunsui's delighted gasp was music to his ears and a moment later he felt that cock inside him pulse, the hot release coating his insides. Starrk didn't mind. To the contrary, he savored it. Proof of how much pleasure Shunsui was taking from him…

When it was done, though, he was wearied beyond words. Starrk yawned, blinking before closing his eyes… he just wanted to sleep. He vaguely felt Shunsui leaving his body, a warm chuckle from the teenager above him. A gentle hand went through his hair, stroking the sweaty chestnut strands.

"So lazy." He was being kissed and Starrk stirred himself enough to return it. "Mmm… go to sleep Starrk. I'll take care of you."

"Mmm hmm." He would sleep then. It was what he wanted to do. He loved sleep so much… although perhaps not as much as one other thing. He was still turning that thought over in his mind when he dropped off to sleep.

When he awoke again, he wouldn't remember that thought.

* * *

Of course, the fun had to come to an end.

"Shunsui. You must go to them." Starrk said firmly to his skittish charge. Shunsui looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. "I know you like me but you cannot stay." Los Noches was just not suitable for him. If nothing else, they were going to run out of food and making regular gargantas would be insanely dangerous.

"Starrk… I know, but can you please come with me?" Shunsui begged and Starrk sighed to himself. He knew what was going through the pups' mind… he was hoping against hope that there was some way to make his shinigami brethren accept his arrancar lover. Starrk thought that was as pathetic as it was futile. But Shunsui was giving him puppy eyes. How was he supposed to resist that? "Please?"

"…Very well." He gave in. This was stupid. He knew it was stupid, but sometimes stupidity was the order of the day. "However…" Starrk put on his reiatsu limiter and offered a matching one to the youngling. Shunsui looked at it uncomprehendingly. "You have no control. If we are to get close without alerting them, you must wear this."

"But I won't be able to do shunpo." He protested but put on the piece of seki stone. Starrk smiled, a touch sadly.

"I will carry you." His energies were too great to be fully muffled by the collar. Hopefully the Shinigami would not pick up the faint trace of his sonido. And there was a faint trace of arrancar energy there. Were they already being shadowed by some adjuchas?

When Starrk got into a position to observe the Shinigami, he was shocked. The arrancar energies he had detected were very real and the source was incredibly surprising.

" – Sorry about this." Halibel was saying as the white haired taichou-san looked at a dead Shinigami. The body had been stripped, likely by hungry adjuchas. There was nothing left but well-knawed bones. "I had no idea he would react so violently."

"Yeah, this is nothing like him!" One of the fraccion put in and Starrk saw they were all wearing restraints. As he watched, though, Apacci reached up and popped hers off. Halibel gave her an admonishing glance that she easily interpreted. "What? He knows we're here anyway! Like anyone could hide from him!"

"Who are they talking about?" Shunsui asked but Starrk hushed him, frowning. It sounded like…

"I have to agree with the newbie." Mila said, her hands on her hips as she glanced around. "Starrk knows we're here." Well, that settled that question. Not that he'd really had many doubts. But they thought he'd killed the shinigami? Well, it was a reasonable conclusion. None of the pathetic remnants of Aizen's army should have been able to take pink taichou-san.

"Shunsui…" The dark haired woman whispered his name and Starrk felt the youngster go still beside him. Looking at her, he saw a pretty young woman with glasses, her hair pulled into a bun. What was she to Shunsui? Lover or just a friend? Glancing at Shunsui's worried expression, he was sure the boy was wondering too. But…

"Stay here." He did have a reputation to defend. And seeing Halibel told him that holding back was pointless. She'd clearly told the shinigami about his immortality. Sticking his hands in his pockets he slouched out from his hiding place. "Such baseless slurs." He drawled, watching as they all went for their weapons. White haired taichou-san gazed at him with an expression of pain, tempered with calm resolution. "What makes you think I killed them?"

"Are you trying to claim you didn't?" Apacci spat as Halibel watched him, her hand on Tiburon. Starrk met her green eyes before replying to the fraccion.

"Indeed, I deny it completely." He said calmly. "A pack of eight numeros did this." He'd counted the corpses, along with the three he'd slain. It had not been a large pack but with taichou-san out of the way, it had been large enough. The listeners reacted with disbelief.

"You're lying. The numeros are seated officer equivalents. There is no way even eight of them could kill Shunsui." Ukitake said, his tone cold and Starrk smiled. This was actually quite amusing.

"They used a weapon they took from Szayel's lab. Likely you do not know about it." He said easily, glancing at Halibel. "I only know because Lilynette went where she shouldn't have." Another young pup, always getting into everything. And Szayel hadn't made her leave. Quite the opposite, he'd boasted to his impromptu audience. "She told me about it. A weapon based on Inoue Orihime's powers, but fueled by something like the hogyoku." Starrk didn't understand the science involved. He mostly understood the dangers. "An insanely dangerous thing to use, but they had nothing to lose, so use it they did." He smiled then, savoring the drama of the moment. He rarely got to enjoy such a thing. "Shunsui?" He called and saw the white haired taichou-san's eyes go wide. The girl beside him gasped and behind him, there was a shuffling sound.

Perhaps his moment of drama was ill advised, though. Shunsui looked terrified as he stepped out of his hiding place. Starrk moved without thought, catching his arm and steadying him. The pup gave him a weak smile before turning his gaze on his friend and the dark haired woman.

"Ukitake…?" Shunsui sounded lost, frightened and so very, very young. Starrk's heart melted all over again at that tone. He put an arm around Shunsui's shoulders, comforting him as best he could. The silence behind him was very telling.

"What…?" White taichou-san was the one to break it. Starrk looked over and saw his gaze travelling over Shunsui in a horrified fashion. The dark haired woman had a hand over her mouth and the arrancar were simply confused. "What…?" His gaze settled on Shunsui's face. "Shunsui?" He sounded like he couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. But then, it was a massive shock. Starrk felt Shunsui trembling and squeezed his shoulder before explaining.

"He has been forcefully regressed." That was something the arrancar would all understand. "He is sixteen years old, now. How long have you been at the Academy?" He could not remember. Shunsui swallowed before answering.

"Two months." As he answered, he straightened his shoulders and gathered his courage. It was an effort visible to the watchers. "You look a lot older." He said to his not-best-friend-yet. "And I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." His gaze went to the woman, who blinked and lowered her hand.

"I'm your fukutaichou. My name is Ise Nanao." She said after a moment and Shunsui nodded, committing the name to memory.

"…Wow. I saw him before he left. This is bananas." Apacci said, cleaning out her ear with one finger. "What happened to the kimono?" Shunsui stared at her, taken aback.

"Wait, I really wore a pink kimono?" He asked and there was a chorus of affirmatives from the fraccion as Ukitake and Nanao exchanged a glance. "That's crazy! Why would I do something like that? My father would… I thought Starrk was making it up!"

"I lack the imagination for fiction." He said seriously and Shunsui snorted before shoving his shoulder. "Hey…" Although he'd likely been asking for that, teasing the pup like that. "I would imagine you stopped caring about what your sire thinks some time ago." Their eyes met and he saw a flash of anguish on Shunsui's face. But it quickly turned to resolve and he nodded sharply.

"Right." He said and perhaps would have said more, but then Ukitake spoke. He was sounding a little sick.

"Is there any way to fix this…?" Juushiro asked and Starrk shrugged. He had no idea. "What did you do with the weapon?"

"…" Starrk frowned at the mention of that. Then he addressed Halibel. "You remember the special room Aizen had built?" Green eyes became icy but she nodded. "I put it there. Szayel liked to talk and Lilynette liked to egg him on… she asked him what kind of explosion could be expected if the weapon failed catastrophically. Szayel said an entire wing could be obliterated." Completely. Starrk wasn't sure that would be enough to kill him and wasn't willing to find out. Pain was not something he enjoyed. "Aizen's wing is far from mine and I thought the seki-stone might muffle the explosion that is coming." He had no doubt of that at all.

"You think it is inevitable?" Cyan asked and Starrk nodded, letting go of Shunsui's shoulders and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yes. Szayel said that the containment field is volatile and needs to be 'tweaked' every time it has been fired. Also, it degrades over time. That weapon will detonate." It might as well be an armed explosive, in Starrk's opinion. He wasn't going anywhere near it.

Or maybe he was.

"We need to take it to Mayuri. Can you show me the way?" He said to Halibel and she nodded. Starrk wasn't going to follow but then Shunsui tugged on his arm. The pup didn't care about the danger… sighing to himself, Starrk joined the pack. It was pleasant to be part of a pack, at least.

When they reached the room, though, he shot past Halibel and grasped the door firmly. If he was going to be here, he'd evaluate the weapon himself. When he opened the door he took one look and slammed it shut again.

"Go back!" He ordered the others sharply, but only Shunsui was inclined to listen. White taichou-san actually tried to argue with him!

"We need it to – " He started but Starrk had no patience.

"The metal is bowing. It is twice the size it was when I put it here. GO! NOW!" If that thing wasn't getting ready to explode he would be incredibly shocked. Ignoring the others he scooped up Shunsui and sonido'd out at top speed. He went past the area he'd met them – that was too close – and headed for his own wing. Shunsui was clinging to him, surprised but not resisting. He trusted Starrk more than anyone else. When they were safely in his rooms, he gently set the young pup down.

"Are they going to – oh." Ukitake taichou and the others arrived a moment later. Although the white haired taichou-san was cross with him.

"We need that weapon!" He said and Starrk just stared at him blankly. Then the fraccion kicked in.

"Yeah! And it's not like it's going to explode this second, is it?" Apacci demanded and Starrk shoved his hands in his pockets. Mila Rose added her own thoughts.

"Now that you've said that it's going to – " That was as far as she got before they all heard a sharp yet oddly dull, cracking sound.

The sensation that followed was indescribable. In the course of his long, long life Starrk had thought he'd felt nearly every physical sensation possible. Now he discovered that simply was not so. It was a bit like falling, it was a bit like flying, and it was a bit like being compressed. Yet, it was none of those things. It was a sensation all of its own and quickly became painful. Starrk couldn't hear his own yelp as his ears popped, and couldn't hear any of the others. He could see that they were making sounds, although it was blurry. Even his eyesight was affected…

Then the experience was over and Starrk stumbled, blinking. That had been… peculiar. What would Aizen's wing look like now? He was going to go to the balcony to see when he heard a groan and froze.

"Juushiro?" That voice… he turned his head to see Shunsui, pulling himself up and blinking. But his beard was no longer a tiny little thing. His whole face was different, aged. "What happened?"

"Shunsui!" Starrk watched as the two of them embraced. As he did, he saw the body language, clear as day. _They are lovers._ It was in the deep affection, the intense relief Ukitake felt at seeing his best friend restored. No wonder he had been so upset. Glancing at Nanao, Starrk saw she was watching them with a small smile. _She knows._ Vaguely, he felt a pain in his chest. Reaching up, he traced the scar that still bisected his hollow hole. It seemed to throb beneath his fingers. Feeling inexpressibly weary, he turned away.

"Starrk." A hand caught his shoulder and he turned his head, looking into green eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to sleep." He answered and saw those grass green eyes shade with contempt. Halibel didn't understand what sleep meant to him, but did he care? No. What did her opinion of him matter? He was nothing to her but an idle bit of fun… shaking away her hand, he shuffled into his room before finding a good cushion. Sleep was pulling on him so heavily, now. He only wanted to forget…

He was sound asleep when his cushion was rudely pulled away.

"Get up you lazy peasant!" The tone was teasing and Starrk blinked woozily from his place on the floor, lifting his head a bit. Then he dropped it again. He could sleep without his pillow – "Starrk!"

"Shunsui…" Someone protested as he was kicked in the side. Starrk grunted, determined to ignore it. But then he was being shoved on his back and – Starrk blinked as he looked into a face, close enough to kiss. Shunsui was smiling at him? And a hand was cupping his face?

"I remember everything, you know." He said and Starrk wondered what difference that truly made. "Ah, Starrk…" That hand caressed him in a way that was so familiar and Starrk swallowed, feeling a deep pain in his soul. As familiar as it was, it was not the same. "If my father had been like you, my life would have been so different." There was a quiet grief in those words and Starrk suddenly wondered. That brave yet hurt pup dumped on his lap… how had he recovered, surrounded by those he did not know, at a place he'd never been? He'd earned Shunsui's trust by accident, a few careless remarks that had happened to touch his pain. Had any of his shinigami instructors done the same? Or had they gone on in ignorance, confident that such a sheltered pup had never been hurt? The hand moved to touch his hair and Starrk caught Shunsui's wrist.

"Is this where you tell me we can still be friends, taichou-san?" He asked lightly, concealing the ache in his heart. He knew it would be like that. Of course it would… they were not the same kind and Shunsui already had those he loved. He did not need Starrk now. Those grey eyes looked at him solemnly and they were so much older and wiser. Yet, there was still pain hidden in their depths.

"You know, I know exactly why you sleep." Shunsui said softly and Starrk winced internally. "I just didn't bring it up because I thought it would be cruel. But you're only sleeping to sleep half the time. The rest, you're just trying to forget. Trying to taste death." That warm hand caressed his skin again and Starrk wanted to nuzzle, but held back. "I've spoken to Juu. He's willing to share, and I don't want to let you go. Come with us to Soul Society." Starrk blinked, before turning his gaze to the man standing in the doorway. White taichou-san was watching them, a trace uncertainly. But when their eyes met, he nodded. "We'll try to find a way to purify you. Although I hope you won't take that option too soon."

"…" Could they do that? Could they free his soul? The thought was so tempting… although perhaps not right now. Perhaps when Shunsui was gone, claimed by an enemy or old age. Although, would he want to go then? Or would he have found others to love? The thought was so intriguing. That he might not want to die… although… "Promise they will not imprison me." That was his most dreadful fear, that he would be trapped in a box. Alone, yet imprisoned… that was the worst fate he could dream of. Shunsui nodded at him reassuringly and Starrk looked at him doubtfully. Could he trust that? Shunsui was no longer a young pup, transparent as glass. He was an accomplished liar.

"I promise." He said with utter sincerity and Starrk chewed his lower lip. "You don't trust me?" Shunsui asked, picking up on his reluctance. Starrk sighed.

"You are… deceptive, taichou-san. If you had said that before I would believe you. Now…" He said quietly and saw a flicker of hurt flash through those grey eyes. But it was gone almost as soon as he saw it, replaced by compassion and a kind of bitterness.

"We all have to grow up, Starrk. Please trust me. I would never let them do that to you, after what you did for me." Shunsui said and Starrk surrendered. Maybe this was foolish, but Halibel had already told them about his immortality. If he did not come voluntarily they would pursue him. It would all be the same in the end…

"Very well. I will come with you." He said, resigned. He wasn't expecting Shunsui to smile and suddenly kiss him, sliding a hand through his hair and deepening it as his mouth opened in surprise. However, the warmth of it was so welcome… Starrk reached up, finding hair in a ponytail, so unlike the short style Shunsui had worn before. Yet, it was right on this man.

He would take life as he found it. Hopefully, all would be well.


	6. Alternate version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here's the version of Age Reversal I considered doing… the one without a neat ending. Also, I think I'm doing Shunsui's personality the way it would have been... very intelligent and perceptive but also energetic and eager to make waves. That was useful to Yamamoto at the time... XD

"Now that you've said that it's going to – " That was as far as she got before they all heard a sharp yet oddly dull, cracking sound.

The sensation that followed was indescribable. In the course of his long, long life Starrk had thought he'd felt nearly every physical sensation possible. Now he discovered that simply was not so. It was a bit like falling, it was a bit like flying, and it was a bit like being compressed. Yet, it was none of those things. It was a sensation all of its own and quickly became painful. Starrk couldn't hear his own yelp as his ears popped, and couldn't hear any of the others. He could see that they were making sounds, although it was blurry. Even his eyesight was affected…

Then the experience was over and Starrk stumbled, blinking. That had been… peculiar. What would Aizen's wing look like now? He went to the balcony to see and blinked at what was there.

"…Huh." Aizen's wing was clearly visible and it looked like a three dimensional puzzle. Bits had been blown away then suspended in the air, as if they had been suspended in time. Could they have been? Starrk thought it was very possible. The power in the gun had been linked to status changes, which was not quite the same as time but could overlap. Not that he really knew anything about it. Then he winced as the fraccion shoved past him, exclaiming over the devastation. Leaving the balcony to them – pushy females – he went back inside. Shunsui was looking at him trustingly as white haired taichou-san looked sick.

"What now?" The pup asked and Starrk shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. Then he realized Halibel and the other woman – Nanao? – were both staring at him. Why was everyone suddenly looking to him?

"…We go to Soul Society and see if the strange taichou with the face paint can help you." He'd heard of that one. The shinigami equivalent of Szayel. Hopefully they kept him on a short leash. "Perhaps see if Inoue Orihime can help you." White taichou-san seemed to like that thought. And who knew? Perhaps she could. "If they cannot, you will return to the Academy and begin your life anew." A strange thought but entirely feasible. Shunsui nodded but had a question.

"What about you? What will you be doing?" Starrk could easily detect the anxiety there and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Whatever the shinigami require of me. But I am sure I will be able to spend much of my time with you." That was clearly what the pup was worried about. Starrk did not mind. Given how completely useless his sire and dam had proven to be, it was understandable that he would be quite attached to the one person who understood. He saw a flash of something strange on the white taichou-san's face, though. What was his name again? Ukitake, that was it.

"They should send you to the Academy with him." Halibel said with just the slightest hint of humor. Starrk grimaced. He was sure he knew what she – "They could teach you to read."

"Hmph! I can read, as you very well know." He grumbled as Shunsui grinned. The pup had no doubt realized that he was very poor at it. "It isn't my fault the only language I am fluent in is Sumerian." For written words, at least. "I have been improving." With nothing to do but sleep and read, his skill had been increasing. Still, he was quite slow.

"Sumerian?" The woman with the glasses seemed interested, adjusting them. "Perhaps we can discuss that later? There's a woman I know who would be very interested." Starrk blinked at that but presumably, it was a rare skill in their time. Then she glanced at Ukitake as the fraccion came back into the room. "Perhaps we should go?"

"Yes, of course." He said, glancing at Halibel. She nodded and formed the garganta. Starrk hesitated before following along, Shunsui close behind.

This was not how he'd ever envisioned going to Soul Society, but he would take life as it came.

* * *

The next week was full of tests and scans. Starrk was not really involved but he was there anyway, because Shunsui insisted on it. He really didn't mind. In fact, it was quite pleasant, chatting with the pup as the painted taichou and the healing taichou did strange things he did not understand.

He did not spend all his time with Shunsui, though. True to her words, the woman with the glasses often stole him to go to a museum. It had a great archive and Starrk was asked to translate and explain things. Mostly it was all rather boring, official documents that had been chiseled in stone. One, though, had been quite entertaining. Starrk had enjoyed translating the mason's thoughts about his employer. He was sure that particular slab had never been put on public display.

One day he was trying to find a nice place to sleep – why had he been kicked out of that park? He had no idea – when something landed on his back.

"Starrk!" Ah, Shunsui. He was looking bright eyed and bushy tailed, wearing a fine kimono of dark blue with black embroidery. "Are you looking for a place to sleep?" The pup knew him well. Although why was Shunsui on his back? And why was he dressed so richly?

"Mmm, perhaps. Why are you wearing that?" It was definitely not everyday wear. Starrk had no idea what silk cost and couldn't care less, but he thought the material looked very fine. Shunsui grimaced before letting go of him.

"I had to go see my grandmother and the rest of the clan. Father… he looked so old." Shunsui shook his head, his eyes shadowed. "He couldn't recognize me. Dementia… grandmother is older too. She looks so frail but she's still all there, mentally." Shunsui smiled fondly, then. "She laughed when I ate all the botamochi. She said it was good to see a hearty appetite again." Starrk smiled, pleased that there was at least one member of his family Shunsui had good feelings about. "The rest of the clan was acting so strangely. But it must be incredible for them, seeing me like this." It sounded like the pup was more amused than anything. "My uncle brought up removing me as the clan heir and grandmother almost bit his head off!"

"Ah." That made Starrk chuckle. It sounded like Shunsui's grandmother was quite protective of the pup. "I would like to meet her." Although god knew what the Kyoraku clan would make of him if they were already having problems swallowing the new Shunsui.

"Well anyway. I was looking for you. Ukitake wants us to come to his Division!" Starrk grunted as Shunsui was suddenly on his back again. What was this?

"What are you doing?" He asked, a touch grumpily. The pups' weight was nothing to him but this was annoying. Shunsui laughed, his hot breath tickling his ear and Starrk had to repress a shiver.

"You're faster than me. Come on, run!" Shunsui pointed in what was completely the wrong direction, Starrk noticed. Smiling, he remembered. Lilynette had tried to do this to him, once. He'd cured her of it very quickly and the same method would work on this young pup.

"Have you ever ridden horses?" Starrk asked, looking around for something good. Ah, there was a fountain not too far away… "Have you ever heard the term 'dirty stop'?"

"Uh… yes, that's when the horse – STARRK NO!" Shunsui understood what was going to happen a touch too late as Starrk went into a quick sonido. He stopped dead right in front of the fountain but as he did, he pitched his upper body forward, doing everything in his power to throw his rider into it. Shunsui couldn't hold on and hit the water with a scream. Starrk watched curiously as he thrashed. "YOU…!" Then the pup was out of the water and going for him. Starrk evaded him easily, although he had to be clever. He was wearing a restraining collar that forcibly held back his speed.

It was several minutes of amusement on his part, frustration on Shunsui's, when a pair of powerful soul reapers suddenly arrived. White taichou-san and the horrible old man with the burning sword… Starrk was momentarily distracted and that was a mistake.

"HAH!" Starrk yelped as his legs were knocked out from under him in a clever move and his world tilted alarmingly. Then he ended up beneath the water, blinking up at the sun. What a strange vantage point. The water broke up the light, making it very pretty – Then he was being gripped and pulled up and out of the water. "Starrk! Are you alright?" He blinked, rubbing water out of his eyes as Shunsui looked at him with wide-eyed concern.

"I am fine. I don't need to breathe." No doubt that was what the pup was worried about. He'd been under rather long for a shinigami. Shunsui looked relieved which made Starrk think he'd been too absorbed in their 'game' to notice the audience.

"What are you children doing?" The old man rumbled and Starrk answered with a smile as Shunsui looked around, suddenly noticing they were the centre of attention.

"We were playing horsie. But the horse turned out to be a goat." He said lightly. He vaguely remembered that goats were more intelligent than horses, clever and often a bit evil. Shunsui blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are we late? I'm sorry, I got distracted." He said contritely. "Um… I'm rather wet." They were both soaked. Starrk handled that in a very canine fashion. "STARRK!" Ah. Well, the old man had gotten out of the way but the pup and white taichou-san had both gotten liberally sprayed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think." He said apologetically. That had been rude. Ukitake wiped off his face before favoring him with a hard stare. Starrk blinked slowly at the genuine animosity he sensed there. Was he truly so upset about a bit of water? "Perhaps we should go change?" Although that would take some time… Ukitake shook his head.

"We have plenty of uniforms at my Division. Please, come." He said shortly and Shunsui looked daunted before Starrk gently squeezed his shoulder.

"It was my fault. I will take any blame." He murmured in the pups' ear before they launched into sonido and shunpo. Truly, he'd been the one to start that silliness. The water in particular had been ill advised. A quick change of clothes later and they were both having tea with the old man and white haired taichou-san.

"Inoue Orihime has returned to Karakura town." The old man – what was his name again? Starrk was so bad with names – said. "We will take you to see her tomorrow." They had been waiting for that. Apparently, Inoue had gone on a bus trip? Randomly taking busses to see interesting locations… Starrk thought it was a fascinating idea. It had made her quite impossible to pin down, though.

"Oh. That's good, I guess." Shunsui sounded subdued and Starrk sighed to himself before gently rubbing his back.

"Even if you forget me, it is still right." He said gently and Shunsui gave him a troubled look. That was their greatest concern. But Starrk thought it would be very wrong to deprive taichou-san of all his memories, his life experiences. Yes, he could redo them but it would not be the same. How would the pup grow a second time? Would he become the same person Starrk had fought? Likely he would, the personality traits that had made him so were still present, but he would be subtly and not so subtly different.

"I know it is frightening, Shunsui. But he is right." The old man was attempting to be gentle with the pup. He didn't really do it too well, it was his nature to be intimidating. Shunsui nodded, though. "However, in case she cannot, there is something else we must discuss." Now he sounded almost uncomfortable? "Your… attachment… to this arrancar is very obvious." He said after a moment and Starrk quirked an eyebrow at him. "So far we have managed to explain that you regard him as a mentor but there are questions. The way you act with him is too familiar." He said and Shunsui scowled. Starrk regarded it with interest.

"Men lying with men is not accepted among your people?" He asked, making the two of them wince. Shunsui muttered something under his breath. "I do not mind hiding any sign of it." That attitude was alien to his primary soul – they had not cared about such things, although a man who inclined too firmly to other men would have been mocked for his lack of offspring – but he did understand it. The souls that had gifted him with the Sumerian language provided him with unpleasant memories of men being stoned to death for such things. "I pray the penalties are not fatal?" He asked apprehensively. He vaguely felt Shunsui stiffen beside him but kept his attention on Ukitake and… Yamamoto. That was his name.

"There used to be a law against sodomy but it was struck down some time ago." Yamamoto said. "However, culturally – " Then Shunsui suddenly interrupted.

"Why is it still like that? I spoke with some of the younger soul reapers and they said it's not like that anymore in the Living World!" Starrk saw the taken aback expression on the white taichou-san's face and sighed to himself. The pup had no discretion. No wonder rumors were flying. When had he learned to keep his mouth shut…? Likely not for years yet. "We shouldn't let people act like that. And I'm not ashamed of how I feel about Starrk." Shunsui sounded stubborn and Starrk did sigh then before slapping him upside the back of his head. "HEY!"

"I hope Inoue can restore your tact." He said reprovingly as Shunsui rubbed his head and gave him a hurt look. "To ask such things of random people was foolish. I am not certain he is capable of keeping a secret." He said to the other two at the table and they exchanged a glance.

"He was fully capable of that in the Academy." Ukitake said after a moment. "Admittedly, he was a few years older. But I don't see how two years could make such a difference." He said and Starrk paused as a suspicion hit him. Then he gave Shunsui a severe look.

"You think you can get away with this because of me." He said and the pup looked a bit shamefaced. "You are depending on my power to shield us." Because he was a nightmare made flesh. But… "I cannot be everywhere, you know." He said reprovingly but Shunsui gave him a guileless smile.

"You'll know if I'm in trouble, though, won't you?" He asked and Starrk's breath caught in his throat. The pup had noticed…? "That time you asked me to bite you and taste your blood wasn't just a sexual game – " The look on white taichou-san's face was appalled. Oh dear. "You left some of your reiatsu in me."

"Ah, you drive me insane." Starrk grumbled. So much of the time the young pup was enthusiastic and energetic, seeming oblivious to dangers. But he was also sharp as a tack beneath it and very observant, when he chose to be. "Yes, since you have realized… that is a tracer that will let me know if you are in distress. It was meant to be for my use, not something for you to depend on." That was annoying.

"Whatever. The point is, it's time for a change." Shunsui went back to what he saw as the main point. Starrk rubbed his face, feeling tired. Young pups always thought it was time to change things. Old wolves were far more likely to want things to stay just the way they'd always been. Starrk had a great deal of sympathy for the old wolves.

"If you still feel this way after seeing Inoue Orihime, we will discuss it." The old man said and Starrk nodded. That was good sense. Shunsui looked mulish but desisted in his arguing. "Now, it is time for lunch. Go eat, younglings." He said and Starrk decided not to point out that he was much older than Yamamoto. Instead he just nodded, rising as Shunsui obediently stood. "Ukitake, please stay." Starrk paused for a moment, sensing something… strange. He quickly glanced from the old man to white taichou-san but his expression was completely blank. What was the man hiding…? But then Shunsui was tugging on his arm and Starrk had to go. As they left, though, he turned it over in his mind.

Ukitake seemed strange to him, even more than he would expect from someone who had 'lost' his best friend. Perhaps he should look into it.

* * *

Starrk watched the golden shield with mild curiosity. It was not the first time he'd seen it in use but it was such a strange power. He could clearly see the young man beneath it and Shunsui did not seem to be changing. Starrk wasn't sure how he felt about that. While keeping the pup by his side was pleasant he knew it was wrong that the man's life had been so completely erased…

The shield finally shattered as Inoue shook her head. Starrk saw the devastated look on Ukitake's face as she tried to explain.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing to reject. It's as though it's just… gone… never been." She fumbled as she attempted to explain it. Starrk spoke quietly, trying to help.

"He has already been rejected. It cannot be done twice." What had been done to him had been based on her powers. Rejecting changes to an object but in a manner Orihime likely could not do. "I am glad that weapon is gone." Despite what it meant for taichou-san, Starrk was glad that weapon had been removed from the world. It had just been too dangerous. There was a choked off sound from white taichou-san and Starrk looked at him sharply before seeing the man looking away. He looked so… abruptly, Starrk connected the dots.

"Ah." They had been lovers. Suddenly, he was sure of it. That was why Ukitake looked at him with such anger. That was why he was so deeply invested in trying to return Shunsui to the man he had been… then Shunsui interrupted his thoughts, sitting up.

"I know it bothers everyone but I really don't mind." He said calmly and Starrk held back from pointing out that he did not know what he had lost. Really, the pups' opinion was worthless in this.

"Shunsui…" Ukitake sounded helpless and hurting. Starrk winced, wishing he could reach out to comfort the man. But white taichou-san would likely reject the gesture from him and he did not want to speak about such things in front of Inoue Orihime.

"Perhaps we should return to Soul Society." He suggested and Ukitake shook his head.

"No. There's one last thing… I'm taking you to see Urahara." He said firmly and Starrk regarded that dubiously. What could the shopkeeper do that painted taichou-san and healing taichou-san could not? Although he had made the hogyoku. Perhaps there was something he could do, although Starrk doubted it.

So they went to the Urahara shoten. Starrk immediately spotted the cat, having to restrain himself from lunging. Then he scented the shinigami odor and licked his fangs, giving the thing a severe look. He or she just blinked at him innocently, acting for all the world like a feline. He silently told the shinigami that he was not falling for it. Shunsui, however, was oblivious.

"Neko!" He knelt down, offering her – him? – a hand, which he or she delicately sniffed. Starrk shook his head. He doubted the old taichou-san would have been so taken in. Or perhaps he would have… it was not like shinigami had a coyote's sense of smell. "Aren't you cute?" The shopkeeper had just come out and was tittering as Ukitake looked pained. They both knew.

"Why thank you!" The cat said in a very masculine voice. Shunsui jumped back, his grey eyes wide. "I see you're forgotten me… Shihoin Yoruichi, at your service."

"Oh, a demon cat! I see." He said brightly and Yoruichi laughed as Ukitake looked a touch appalled. Starrk wondered if that was a bit rude, calling him a demon. He didn't seem to mind though. "Now…" There was a mist and suddenly a shinigami was standing in front of them. Starrk blinked as he realized his gender identification had been faulty. Shunsui's eyes were suddenly on bared breasts. "Excuse me while I get dressed!"

"Hxpth." Shunsui said, or some derivative. Starrk couldn't help but snicker. Ah, the look on his face, like he'd just been hit with a board to the back of the head. The pup certainly did like females. Yoruichi dimpled at him before turning away. Shunsui blinked, regaining control of his faculties as Urahara tittered.

"Sorry about that, she enjoys shocking newcomers. Right this way…!" He said cheerfully before taking them to an examination room. Starrk prepared himself for boredom. It wasn't as bad as he'd feared, however. "Kurotsuchi already sent me everything he and Unohana gathered. So I just have a few more tests…" Shunsui waited with pained patience as he was scanned. Fortunately, it was short. "Ah. This is what I had suspected. I'm sorry, but this change is permanent." He delivered the news with all due gravity. Ukitake attempted to protest.

"But surely there is some way…" He appealed but Kisuke shook his head.

"The problem is the force behind this. Something like the hogyoku was used… I have no idea how the arrancar managed it." He said and Starrk nodded. Szayel had been insane but most definitely a genius. It was almost a pity he was dead. "Something equivalent would be required to reverse it and even then… sometimes, things just can't be fixed. I'm sorry." His tone was very gentle and Starrk was suddenly sure he knew what white taichou-san was going through.

"Could Aizen fix this?" Ukitake asked and Starrk gave him a look of pure disbelief as Urahara blinked, momentarily speechless.

"Not for any price you would care to pay, taichou-san." He said and saw Ukitake look away. "Do not even contemplate it. The pink taichou-san I knew would slap you with the flat of his sword." Admittedly, he hadn't known the original Shunsui well. But he was sure he would have given his friend and lover a thorough talking to for even contemplating something so irresponsible.

"He's right, Juushiro. And I'm not even sure Aizen could correct this. Just because he has the hogyoku doesn't mean he would know how to reverse such a massive rejection." Urahara said and Starrk saw Ukitake's shoulders slump. Glancing at Shunsui, he saw the pup was frowning at his former friend. Was he beginning to see what Starrk had spotted? Quite likely. The pup was very perceptive.

"We should return to Soul Society, then." Ukitake sounded defeated and tired, almost old. Starrk made a mental note to arrange a private meeting with him, and soon.

They had many things to discuss.


	7. Chapter 7

Ukitake Juushiro was a hard man to nail down.

Starrk was absolutely certain that was by design. White taichou-san did not want to speak to him, did not want to have anything to do with him. Alas, he was not having much to do with Shunsui either. While the pup didn't mind, Starrk was sure this was a great tragedy. The fact that Shunsui could not remember did not make it less so. Starrk needed to resolve this.

Before he could do that, though, he was the one pinned down. Quite literally. A warm mouth was exploring the bend of his throat, nibbling and sucking…

"We need to talk." Shunsui breathed in his ear and Starrk blinked. Talking? With mouths? That sounded less than appealing. He'd much rather have Shunsui's mouth busy with what he was doing… then the pup bit him and Starrk groaned.

"Must we…?" Shunsui pulled back, giving him a severe look. "Very well. What is it?"

"Ukitake. He's very upset about what happened to me." Of course Shunsui would notice that. He was not stupid. "And you're trying to talk with him about it. Why?" He asked and Starrk blinked. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"…I want you to be friends again." He said after a moment and from the frown on Shunsui's face, he was not fond of the idea. "Why does this bother you?"

"He's just… Starrk, he's so old!" The pup protested and Starrk blinked. Old? Compared to him, Ukitake was the merest babe. "And I remember him being sort of annoying. He was a bookworm, always sucking up to the teachers." How entertaining. Starrk suddenly wondered what white taichou-san had thought of Shunsui during their first year together. Nothing flattering, was his guess. Still…

"Did you not know him only two months? Clearly there is much more to him than that." Really, two months was a blink of an eye. Even for a young pup, it should be almost nothing. Shunsui frowned but nodded reluctantly. "And I am certain he was your lover." That made Shunsui stare at him wide eyed.

"What… Starrk, that's crazy! Are you sure?" He demanded as Starrk sighed to himself. He was very sure. "I don't want this. I have you and I – OW!" Starrk had quite firmly boxed Shunsui's ear. "What?!"

"You are being selfish." Starrk said sternly as the pup stared at him, shocked. "Have you not considered how painful this must be for him? You must have been lovers for centuries and in this place, where men do not lie with men, you must have kept it a secret. He is very alone and suffering a great loss." That was clear to him. Ukitake was deeply wounded by the loss of his best friend and lover. "Yet, all you think of is yourself. You are young and it is understandable." He said more gently as a stricken look passed over Shunsui's face. "But you must look beyond yourself." Right now, Shunsui was not truly looking at white taichou-san. To him, Ukitake was someone he did not know who was now vastly older.

"…I'm sorry." Shunsui said in a small voice and Starrk grasped his upper arm, giving him a comforting squeeze. "I never thought about it like that… what should I do?" He sounded quite lost. Starrk frowned as he thought about it.

"At this moment? Nothing. Ukitake is as much, or more, at fault in this." Starrk said firmly. "He is avoiding me and also avoiding you. It is understandable – this must almost feel like a death to him – but it does not help. I will speak to him." He needed to convince white taichou-san to take up his friendship with Shunsui again. Yes, it would be vastly different from what they'd had before. But it could still be precious to them both.

"Maybe we should both speak to him?" Shunsui asked and Starrk considered it. "If he was my – my lover, he must feel like you've stolen me away." Starrk grimaced, knowing that was absolutely true. "Perhaps I should be there?"

"Perhaps…" He wasn't entirely sure about that. Ukitake might hesitate to speak frankly around the pup. On the other hand, perhaps it would be easier to bring the man to a table if Shunsui was along. "Yes, I think you are right." He said after a thoughtful moment. "And perhaps we can get that woman to help." What was her name again? "Nanao, yes." That was it. Shunsui nodded.

"She was my fukutaichou. If you're right, she probably knew. Maybe she can help." Shunsui said and Starrk nodded. "But for now…" Warm lips closed over his and Starrk melted into the feeling, holding the pup close.

It was so strange, that such a strong feeling had come over him in the twilight of his life. But the ancient hollow would not turn aside.

* * *

_The old wolf lay in his den, snug and warm and sleeping peacefully. Grey furred sides rose and fell in a perfect rhythm, broken only when the wolf snorted at a bit of dust. He was peaceful beyond words, nestled in his comfortable home._

_It couldn't last, of course. The old wolf grunted as something annoying jumped on him, resting paws against his chest. Then teeth began to worry at his ear, tugging on the heavy skin and fur. The old wolf growled, cracking his eyes open just a bit. Beside him was an adolescent wolf. His fur was thick and black and his feet were a touch too large for his body, a sign he was still growing. Bright grey eyes looked at him and the youngling suddenly yipped, a staccato sound that made the old wolf sigh. He knew what the pup desired…_

_Stirring himself, he suddenly moved, knocking the young wolf over and pinning him down with one leg. The adolescent squirmed in excitement, knowing that the game was beginning. Soon he broke free and leapt onto the elder wolf, trying to knock him over. Teeth clashed as they tussled playfully, wrestling in the den. Then the old wolf broke free and streaked out, the pup in hot pursuit._

_Outside was the great forest, dark and filled with thick trees. The mossy ground gave them more space for their play and they rolled over the ground, enjoying their play. When the elder started to flag the younger would nip his heels, moving him to continue. The youngling had so much energy…_

_Eventually, though, the old wolf was done. He captured the adolescent and began to groom him, very firmly. The younger wolf squirmed for a moment before sighing and nudging his muzzle beneath the elder wolves'. The sun broke through the clouds, sending down warm light as they both quietly groomed each other. Soon, they would nap. Then they would hunt and soon enough, they would play again. Feeling deeply content with his life, the elder wolf settled in to sleep…_

* * *

"Starrk! Wake up!" The feeling of his cushion being pulled away was extremely familiar and Starrk lay woozily on the ground for a moment.

"It is time to play?" He muttered before wincing as a foot nudged his side. It was still much gentler than Lilynette had been.

"Play? No, we're going to see Ukitake. Come on!" Starrk blinked as his arm was grabbed, shaking aside the remnants of that strange dream. Shunsui was wearing his new Academy uniform, white and red. His sword was by his side although he could no longer remember her name. Starrk wondered how much that frustrated the zanpakuto in question. "This way!" He began moving and Starrk caught his shoulder.

"That is the wrong way." He said, gently reproving. Had Shunsui always possessed a poor sense of direction and just gotten past it by memorizing everything? Or had he, perhaps, outgrown it? "This way." He started off with the pup following close behind.

Soon enough, they reached the Thirteenth. Starrk rather approved of the place. He had been learning all the good spots to sleep and this place had many of them. Unfortunately, there were also two annoying shinigami who often bothered him into leaving. They seemed to dislike him for causing white taichou-san pain. Perhaps that could be rectified and then he could sleep here.

Ukitake greeted them with a rather false smile, to Starrk's eyes. He took a seat on the cushion and looked at the tea and cakes in front of him curiously. The tea cakes in particular looked very fine, iced with fanciful little patterns. Shunsui immediately took one and Starrk smiled as he sipped his tea. The pup certainly had a sweet tooth.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to speak to you earlier." White taichou-san apologized a bit although Starrk thought it was unnecessary. "I was a bit busy. But what can I help you with?"

"Mm, it is more what we can help you with… is that how you would drink tea with your family?" Starrk asked as Shunsui took a gulp of the tea. The pup stopped, a touch shamefaced. Then he suddenly frowned.

"Hey, how could you know anything about tea etiquette? You're a hollow!" He protested and Starrk shook his head with a small smile.

"Aizen was quite a tea snob. He insisted we all learn to appreciate such things. It was not easy for him." He vividly remembered Grimmjow and Nnoitra's resistance to the concept. "So mind your manners." He said firmly, certain that white taichou-san would prefer it. No doubt Shunsui had outgrown such foolishness centuries ago.

"You could have sake instead, if you would prefer." Ukitake offered and Shunsui looked at the cakes before shaking his head.

"No, it wouldn't go with the cakes. And I love these." He said and Starrk saw a shadow cross Ukitake's face. But it was gone too quickly for him to be sure. Still… he spoke seriously, looking at the shinigami across from him.

"You are not spending much time with Shunsui. I am told he was your best friend?" He asked and Ukitake sipped his tea before responding calmly.

"Shunsui is in the Academy and I have my duties. It is not very practical. Perhaps we can rekindle our friendship when he graduates." He said and Starrk regarded that dubiously. He thought that if he allowed this to continue it was unlikely to happen even then. Glancing at Shunsui he lowered his voice, leaning forward slightly.

"I think you were his lover." He said and saw a quick flash of surprise, followed by anguish in Ukitake's expression. He heard Shunsui set down his tea cake. The pup saw it too. "This is not right. He is still the same man, despite what he has lost. Will you throw it all aside?" Ukitake stared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"It's not that simple." Ukitake said softly. "I'm sorry, he's not the same. He would never have suggested being open about our relationship." And did that hurt white taichou-san? Starrk was certain it did. However…

"Is that a difference to his personality or his circumstances? In that long ago time, would there have been any support for such a thing?" He asked and Shunsui suddenly spoke up.

"No. It was different back then. And my father… I'm glad he has dementia. I'm not sure which of us he'd have killed first." He said and Starrk could only shake his head. Just from the brief description Shunsui had given him he was sure that was true. "I bet your father would have too." He said to Ukitake, who looked just a touch surprised for a moment. Then he smiled, crookedly.

"He might have tried but mother would have stopped him. Although she would have inundated me with disappointment." He said humorously and Starrk nodded.

"At the lack of grandchildren?" He said and Ukitake nodded, a touch of regret on his face. "Mmm, that is the one thing I regret about sharing him… that you are not a woman." White taichou-san stared at him as Shunsui looked at him wide eyed. "I would love to raise a little pup…" How much he would enjoy that. Shunsui choked before slapping him on the shoulder.

"I am not having a child just for you to raise!" He protested and Starrk sighed, audibly. "I'm only sixteen!"

"Mmm, I think your clan has been waiting a long time…" From what he'd overheard, the Kyoraku clan had been attempting to convince Shunsui to breed for centuries. Starrk didn't know what his problem was. Although shinigami were so much less fertile than mortal women, and they also expected strange things, ceremonies and bindings. His people had not followed such.

"Well, they can go on waiting." Shunsui said firmly. "Besides, I have tons of nephews. I can just pick one to succeed me." From the dubious look on his face, white taichou-san wasn't sure how that would go.

"Mmm, in my old tribe, descent was measured through the women. By that reckoning, your own children would never inherit. It would be your sister's children who would accept your legacy." Starrk said mildly and Shunsui blinked at the thought. "So that is suitable… but I would still enjoy raising a pup. And since you tell me you are not a pup…" He teased gently and Shunsui scowled before standing up.

"If you're going to be like that I'm taking a walk!" He left, all offended dignity and Starrk couldn't help but smile. How very like a young pup. Then he looked at taichou-san. He was staring after Shunsui, a touch stunned.

"That was rude…" He said and Starrk chuckled before sipping his tea.

"You must think back. Would that have been typical of him during the first year you knew him?" He asked and Ukitake's eyes went vague for a moment as he remembered. Then he nodded with a sigh.

"He was a terrible brat before our instructors and Genryusai sensai began to civilize him." He said and Starrk wasn't surprised. "He was whipped for skipping his classes, that first year."

"Mmm, that will not happen this time. I already bit him once for neglecting his work." Starrk said lightly. Shunsui loved fighting but hated kido, in particular. He also wasn't fond of citizenship, mainly because he'd previously been masterful at the subject. But half of what he knew was now wrong and he had to relearn the laws of Soul Society. Ukitake looked down into his tea.

"I was never that good at keeping him to his work." He said softly and Starrk watched him evenly for a moment before ramming a foot against his leg. "OW!" White taichou-san jerked in surprise and pain as Starrk spoke sharply.

"You were a friend, not a mentor. I am taking the place of your Soutaichou here. Or perhaps, his father." Despite their relationship as lovers, Starrk thought he was more of a parental figure to Shunsui. Something the pup most desperately needed. "A friend can only do so much with a youngling who does not listen." Starrk knew that intimately. Grimmjow had considered him a peer and never listened, despite his higher rank. "Our situations are quite different. If you wish to be his mentor now, you may help." Starrk thought that Shunsui would respect Ukitake as an elder, now. As for friends his own age, he was making those at the Academy.

"It won't be the same…" Ukitake murmured but Starrk could tell he was considering the idea. Then he stiffened as he felt _panic_ and _pain_ through the reiatsu link he'd made with Shunsui.

"Shunsui?!" He erupted from his seat and went out in a quick burst of sonido. Vaguely, Starrk felt Ukitake following behind. What was happening? Who would dare assault the pup in white taichou-san's Division?

As he reached the gardens, though, Starrk slowed as he realized the situation was not as dangerous as he'd thought. Staring in shock and disbelief, he saw something he could honestly not recall seeing in all his life.

"GET OFF ME YOU PIECE OF EVIL!" Shunsui was struggling against a swan. It seemed intent on pecking him to death, although Starrk could tell now that the injuries it was leaving were superficial. There was a choking sound behind him as Starrk blinked slowly. Was he in fact seeing this? "STARRK HELP!"

"…What did you do to cause this?" He asked, bemused, as he moved to fend off the bird. A low, vicious growl helped as the creature registered him as a predator. That did not intimidate the bird too much, though. It stopped and mantled its wings, hissing at him viciously as he rescued the pup. Shunsui was cursing and trying to remove… was that bird droppings on his uniform? Yes, it most definitely was.

"I didn't do anything! I was just walking! I hate birds." Shunsui glared at the creature, which just made it mantle even more. There was a very odd sound and Starrk glanced behind him. Was Ukitake giggling?

"You… you always hated birds. You never took a walk in the gardens here without me because of the swans." He said breathlessly and Starrk could tell he was struggling not to laugh. "Generations of them would attack you…" That made him blink. Generations?

"I wonder if they do not like his smell?" He hazarded. That might explain why so many swans had taken a dislike to Shunsui. "We should go back inside." They were disturbing the bird. And it was not being vicious to spite them. It was just vicious in general, towards those it did not like. Shunsui was mumbling about roasted swan as they went back into the tea room. "Have you tried perfume?" Perhaps that would work. Shunsui gave him an outraged look.

"Starrk! I am not going to wear perfume!" He protested and Starrk thought it was odd, given that he'd once worn a pink kimono. But he decided not to point that out. Shunsui still didn't believe him about the kimono.

"Then perhaps you could roll in feces – ow!" Starrk rubbed his shoulder where he'd just been punched. Although he'd been asking for that. "Sorry. I am a canine hollow." He said apologetically as Shunsui glared at him.

"You know better than that." He said firmly, which was absolutely true. Starrk rubbed the back of his neck, a bit sheepish. "So do you want to get to know me again? I'm willing to try if you are." He said very directly to Ukitake. White taichou-san stared at him for a moment before nodding with a small, almost shy smile.

"I'm willing if you are… Shunsui." The way he said the pups' name was very warm and he offered Shunsui a hand, which the youngling took with a shy but friendly smile. Starrk watched, very pleased.

He knew how much the two taichou had meant to each other. More than anything, he wanted them to be friends a second time.


End file.
